Love Cures All
by NintendoGal55
Summary: Fluttershy sprains her foreleg badly, and so Rainbow Dash helps her out. Afterward, Rainbow Dash comes down with a cold, to which Fluttershy helps her out with. FlutterDash. Rated for MILD sexual content.
1. Fluttershy Breaks a Leg

It was a cloudy, gray day in Ponyville, promising rain, but it didn't stop one huge event going on! The Wonderbolts show that had come to town! One particular excited Pegasus, none other than Rainbow Dash, was heading along the outskirts of the town to reach her best friend's cottage.

'Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I can't believe I won VIP tickets to this Wonderbolts show!' Rainbow Dash inwardly squealed. _'Talk about amazing luck! I hope Fluttershy's as psyched for this as I am!_'

As Rainbow Dash neared the cottage, she saw something small and white come scurrying out, looking frantic. The white fuzzball approached her, and it turned out to be Angel, Fluttershy's pet rabbit. He tapped on her foreleg, looking panicked as he did so, and tried to point back to the cottage frantically.

"Huh?" Rainbow Dash glanced down in confusion, meeting Angel's frantic face. "What's the matter, Angel? Is something wrong with Fluttershy?"

Angel nodded, beckoning for her to follow him frantically, hopping up and down. Complete worry etched his features, as if to tell her it was serious.

"Okay, okay! I'm coming!" Sensing the urgency that Angel was trying to convey, Rainbow Dash followed him back to the cottage, curious as to why he was so frantic. '_Fluttershy better not be trying to bail on me..._'

Angel led Rainbow Dash back to the cottage, and upon arrival inside, there was the very unsettling sight. Fluttershy was on the floor, whimpering and moaning in pain, while her left foreleg looked very swollen and was even at an awkward angle.

"Ow...ow...ow...ow...oooh...ow...ow..." The yellow Pegasus whimpered, not even noticing them.

"Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in horror, zooming over to her filly friend. "What happened to you? Are you okay?"

"My...my leg!" Fluttershy wailed in pain, coming to see Rainbow Dash there. She looked so relieved, pained, but relieved. "Oh...Rainbow Dash..."

"Oh, man!" Rainbow Dash looked at Fluttershy's swollen foreleg worriedly. "What happened? How did you hurt yourself?"

"I...I don't know! Owwww! It was a blur! I...ooowwwww! I was..helping Angel...with making a new bed for him, but...I don't know...I tripped and and slipped...and I...oowww...found myself here on the floor! My leg!" Fluttershy whimpered, crying more.

"Hang in there, pal..." Being as careful as possible not to jar her injured leg, Rainbow Dash managed to get Fluttershy onto her back, with Angel's help. "I'll get you to the hospital...you'll be okay..."

"Ow ow ow ow..." Fluttershy whimpered, but managed a small smile. "Thank you, Dashie..."

"Hey, no problem, Fluttershy..." Rainbow Dash smiled back over her shoulder. "You know I've always got your back..."

"We'll be...back, Angel..." Fluttershy assured her pet with a pained smile. "Don't you worry..." Angel nodded, looking up at his owner with worry, his little forepaws folding together.

"All right...hold on tight, Fluttershy..." Rainbow Dash stepped out of the cottage and spread her wings, preparing to take flight. "I'm going to get you to the hospital as fast as I can, but I'll try not to fly TOO fast, so you don't injure your leg worse than it probably already is..."

"Okay, Rainbow Dash..." Fluttershy nodded a bit, snuggling into the other Pegasus' neck.

A light blush dusted the cyan Pegasus' cheeks at this gesture. "All right...here we go..." She took off into the sky, flying at a brisk, but steady pace, headed towards Ponyville Hospital.

* * *

Thankfully, they managed to make it to the hospital without too much jarring on Fluttershy's leg. But it did still prove difficult for her, despite Rainbow Dash's best efforts. When Fluttershy was admitted and examined, the Doctor bandaged her leg along with a split, and tying on an icepack to bring down the swelling. An anxious Rainbow Dash was in the waiting room, waiting for the results. The doctor came out, and found her there. "Ah yes, Rainbow Dash. You're the one who brought her in?"

"Yeah." Rainbow Dash raced over to the doctor, grabbing his lab coat with her hooves. "How is she, Doc? Is she okay? Is she gonna be able to walk again?"

"Okay, settle down now," The doctor assured as he gently pulled away, levitating a clipboard with magic. "Fluttershy has sprained her leg, even twisted it quite a bit. She's going to need an ice pack every hour so, to bring down the swelling. I prescribed a pain medication if it gets too painful for her. She just has to stay off it for a couple of weeks, but rest assured, she'll walk again."

"Oh, good!" Rainbow Dash let out a relieved breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "So can she go home right now? Or does she have to stay here?"

"Oh yes, you can take her home," Said the doctor. "Just let us know if anything goes wrong."

Fluttershy hobbled out of the examining room, her foreleg bandaged with a splint and ice pack, along with a sling to hold it up.

"Hey, pal," Rainbow Dash greeted Fluttershy with an anxious smile. "How're ya feeling?

"Okay...it doesn't hurt as much as before," Fluttershy said, sniffling a bit.

"That's good," Rainbow Dash nodded, nuzzling her friend gently. "C'mon, let's get you back home."

Fluttershy's cheeks pinkened slightly and she nodded. "Yes, please... Thank you so much for your help, Rainbow Dash..."

"Anytime, Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash sat on her haunches, to give the yellow Pegasus easier access to climb onto her back.

Carefully, now that her leg was in better control, Fluttershy was able to climb onto her best friend's back, adjusting herself comfortably.

"All set?" Rainbow Dash asked her best friend, once she was settled.

"Oh, yes...I'm set," Fluttershy nodded.

"Okay, then let's get you back to your cottage." Standing, Rainbow Dash trotted outside the hospital.

Then, she took flight, being careful not to fly too fast, despite that Fluttershy's foreleg was now bandaged and held with a splint.

They made it to Fluttershy's cottage without a hitch, and soon she was placed on her bed where she could relax. "Oh, thank you, Rainbow Dash..." Fluttershy smiled. She then looked at the calendar...realizing what day it was, given where she had circled. "Oh no! That's right! Today was the Wonderbolts show! Oh...Rainbow Dash, I'm so sorry..."

"Don't even worry about it, Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash waved her hoof dismissively. "I know you didn't plan on this happening. Besides, there will always be other Wonderbolts shows. It's not like this is their last one, ever."

"Well, no..." Fluttershy bit her lip, still looking guilty. "But I'm sorry...you were so excited, and I wanted to go there and have fun...with you... I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be sorry. You couldn't help getting hurt." Rainbow Dash gently put her foreleg around Fluttershy's shoulders. "We'll always have other chances to see the Wonderbolts together. Right now, though, I just want to make sure you're okay, pal."

Fluttershy smiled, looking relieved. "Okay... I'll be fine... Um...would you mind...staying with me tonight? I...well I ...need some help with my...animal friends...and all..." she said shyly, not quite wanting to admit that she didn't want to be alone and also just wanted to be with her.

Rainbow Dash smiled and nodded. "Not at all, Fluttershy. I won't leave you alone. I'll be right here for you."

"Yay!" Fluttershy made a soft cheer, and giggled. "Erm...I mean...yay...thank you, Rainbow Dash..."

"Don't mention it, pal," Rainbow Dash winked at her best friend. "So, can I get you anything?"

"Um...just some water..." Fluttershy said. "Oh, and can you check on the chickens? Elizabeak is due to lay leggs any day now!"

"Sure." Rainbow Dash nodded, trotting downstairs to get Fluttershy a glass of water. On her way, she spotted Angel trying to fix his bed. "Hey Angel, think you can help me out, a little?"

Angel nodded, and went over to her, looking at her as if to say "What should I do?"

"Fluttershy asked me to check on the chickens, but I have no way of knowing how to tell when they're ready to lay eggs. Can you do that for me?"

Angel nodded, and then went outside to the chicken coop.

Rainbow Dash watched Angel head outside, before making her way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She took a glass down from the shelf, and filled it with cool tap water, placing a flexi-straw in it before returning upstairs. "Here you go, pal."

"Oh...you even put a straw!" Fluttershy took it in her hooves, and drank from it.

"Thought that might help." Rainbow Dash chuckled, standing near the bed.

Fluttershy giggled, and placed it aside. "Oh, did you check on the chickens?"

"Angel's got it covered." Rainbow Dash hovered just off the floor, crossing her forelegs. "So, anything else you need right now?"

"Um...well...would you mind terribly going to buy these list items? I need some food for the week, and to make dinner tonight...oh! But I'll give you the bits you need for them." Fluttershy held up a list.

Rainbow Dash took the list and studied it, nodding. "No problem! I can get your groceries!"

"Oh, thank you!" Fluttershy beamed. "Don't worry, I'll even help you make dinner. I can do some things with one hoof, and also stirring."

"Okay, then! I'll be back with the stuff in a jiffy!" Rainbow Dash grinned, heading downstairs with the list in her saddle bag.

Angel came back into the house, wiping sweat off his forehead. He looked at Rainbow Dash quizzically. Knock knock knock!

"Huh?" Rainbow Dash trotted to the door. "Who the hay could that be...?"

The door opened, and three grinning faces peered up at her before rushing inside.

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders have arrived!" The three fillies said unison.

"Now, wait a minute!" Rainbow Dash shut the door and stepped in front of the fillies. "What the hay are you three doing here?"

"Fluttershy said she'd make us some cookies!" Scootaloo explained.

"We helped her with her chickens yesterday, and she said we could come over and help her bake cookies today!" Sweetie Belle smiled.

"Where is she, Rainbow Dash?" Apple Bloom piped up.

"Well, girls...y'see, there's a slight problem..." Rainbow Dash bit her lip, unsure how to explain to the fillies about Fluttershy's condition. "Let's just say you'll have to wait a few weeks for those cookies..."

"Awww, but why?" Scootaloo complained.

"Is something wrong with Fluttershy?" Sweetie Belle queried, looking a bit worried.

"Yeah...about that...Fluttershy sprained her leg, and she's gonna have to stay off it for a few weeks..." Rainbow Dash explained, rubbing the back of her head with her hoof.

Apple Bloom frowned. "Awww, poor Fluttershy! Hope she gets well soon!"

"Hey, why don't we help?" Scootaloo suggested.

"That's a great idea! We can help take care of Fluttershy!" Sweetie Belle nodded.

"Maybe we'll even get our cutie marks!" Apple Bloom exclaimed.

Rainbow Dash slapped her hoof over her snout. This was going to be a long day...

"Even if we don't, at least we'll have helped Fluttershy!" Sweetie Belle said. "Where is she?"

"Oh, I'm up here, girls!" Fluttershy called from upstairs.

"Where are you going, anyway?" Scootaloo asked Rainbow Dash.

"Fluttershy asked me to run some errands for her." Rainbow Dash produced Fluttershy's grocery list from her saddle bag. "I won't be gone long, though."

"Hmm...maybe two of us should stay here with Fluttershy, an' somepony else can help you, Rainbow Dash?" Apple Bloom suggested with a grin.

"I'll go along!" Scootaloo said eagerly, zipping up beside the cyan Pegasus.

"Okay, and we'll stay here with Fluttershy!" Sweetie Belle agreed.

"Okay, squirt. But you'll stay out of trouble and do as I say, understand?" The older Pegasus sternly told the filly Pegasus.

"No problem, Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo saluted, her little wings flapping rapidly.

"Awright! Cutie Mark Crusader caretakers!" Apple Bloom slapped high hooves with Sweetie Belle.

"Yeah! Cutie Mark Crusader caretakers!" Sweetie Bella grinned.

"All right, come on." Placing the list back into her saddle bag, as well as the sack of bits Fluttershy had given her to pay for everything, Rainbow Dash left the cottage with Scootaloo in tow.

"C'mon, Nurse Sweetie Belle! Let's go see how we can help our patient!" Apple Bloom trotted up the stairs to Fluttershy's room.

"Yay!" Sweetie Belle followed after her.

They came into Fluttershy's room, where the said mare smiled upon seeing them.

"Hello, girls. Oh, I'm so sorry we couldn't make cookies today..."

"Awww, shucks! That's awright!" Apple Bloom smiled at the bedridden Pegasus. "Anythang we can do fer ya? Rainbow Dash an' Scootaloo jus' left to do yer shoppin'!"

"Oh, that's nice of her to help, too..." Fluttershy smiled. "Um...can you two make sure the bird houses have some bird seed?"

"Sure, we can do that!" Sweetie Belle nodded.

"No problem!" Apple Bloom declared. "C'mon, Sweetie!"

The Unicorn and Earth fillies went downstairs, looking for the bird seed.

"Gosh, poor Fluttershy. Her leg looked pretty bad." Sweetie Belle said sadly.

"Ah know..." Apple Bloom shook her head. "An' Ah think she an' Rainbow was gonna be goin' to that Wonderbolts show this afternoon...Rainbow mus' be really disappointed..."

"That's what Rarity said!" Sweetie Belle remembered. "I wanted to go too...I guess Rainbow Dash was pretty disappointed. It sounded like an awesome show..."

"'Specially since Rainbow Dash won them VIP tickets..." Apple Bloom recalled. "Oh well, maybe they're not a one-event-only thang, an' she can use 'em some other time?"

"Ooh, here they are!" Sweetie Belle took one of them in her teeth. "I found them on the table!"

"Rainbow must'a left 'em there!" Apple Bloom took the other one. "Wonder why she left 'em on tha table..."

"Ooh, looks like they're season VIP passes!" Sweetie Belle marveled, and put it back down.

"So Rainbow can use 'em anytime she chooses!" Apple Bloom carefully put the other one down, also.

"Cool! So she can just use them for the next show! Yay!" Sweetie Belle said excitedly. "Okay, so where does Fluttershy keep the bird seed?" She trotted over to a couple of lower cupboards to look in them.

"Ah don' remember..." Apple Bloom thought for a moment. "Maybe we should go an' ask Fluttershy?"

"Wait, here it is!" Sweetie Belle pulled a large bag out from a lower cupboard with her teeth.

"Awright, Sweetie Belle!" Apple Bloom trotted over and helped her pull out the bag of bird seed. "Now we jus' gotta fill up tha bird feeders!"

"There's a measuring cup inside of the bag." Sweetie Pall patted it with her hoof. "Let's get it open!"

"You got it!" Apple Bloom took hold of one side of the bag, while Sweetie Belle took the other side. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Sweetie Belle took the other end in her teeth.

"On three!" Apple Bloom counted down, although it was muffled because of the bag in her teeth. "One...two...three!"

Sweetie Belle pulled with all her might on her side, while Apple Bloom did the same. She pulled, pulled, and then let go gently. "It's not working!"

"Maybe we gotta try somethin' else?" Apple Bloom suggested.

"How about scissors?" Sweetie Belle pointed to a pair of scissors sitting in a cup of pencils and pens.

"Great idea!" Apple Bloom trotted over to the table and carefully removed the scissors from the cup with her mouth. "We can cut tha bag open with these!"

"Perfect! I'll hold the bag down, you can run the scissors on it!" Sweetie Belle said, placing her forelegs over the bag to keep it steady.

"Got it!" Very carefully, Apple Bloom opened the scissors, holding them with both hooves. She then took them and closed them over the bag to make a small cut, before dragging the blades across the top of the bag slowly.

"All right! We did it!" Sweetie Belle helped her pry open the bag further. "Whew! It stinks!" But she reached in with her hoof to draw out the measuring cup, taking it in her teeth.

"Ewww, that stuff does stink!" Apple Bloom cringed, pressing her hooves over her snout to block out the smell.

Sweetie Belle trotted over to a ground-level bird feeder, placing the bird seed into it. "One down!"

Apple Bloom nodded. "Ah think three more ta go!"

Filling the measuring cup again, Sweetie Belle went up the planks to reach a higher bird feeder, but couldn't reach it. "Mmmph...awmosht..." The birdseed fell to the floor below.

"Shoot!" Apple Bloom went to retrieve a broom to clean up the mess.

"Darn it...now I'll never make it! Poor birds...they won't get their food!" Sweetie Belle trotted down to the floor with dejection.

"Well, we'll try again! Ah'm sure we'll get it if we work tagether!" Apple Bloom brought over a broom and began to sweep up the spilled birdseed.

"Yeah, you're right!" Sweetie Belle immediately felt better. "I bet we'll be able to reach it if we work together!"

"That's tha spirit!" Apple Bloom smiled. "We'll work tagether an' fill that bird feeder!" The filly then frowned. "Still too bad Rainbow's missin' tha Wonderbolts show."

"That's what Rarity was talking about earlier!" Sweetie Belle said, and thought a moment. "Now Fluttershy is hurt, and Rainbow Dash is missing out completely! Well, at least she does have a season pass ticket!"

"Careful, now!" Apple Bloom stood up to give Sweetie Belle more height. "Can ya reach it?"

"Almost...!" Sweetie Belle said. "A little closer, then I'll reach it!"

"Okay!" Apple Bloom manoeuvred closer to the bird feeder, being careful not to lose her balance.

"Careful...almost..." Sweetie Belle reached it high enough to pour the birdseed into it. "Yay! We did it!"

"Hooray!" Apple Bloom cheered.

* * *

Later on, Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo returned with the groceries. The Crusaders took it upon themselves to put the food away, to which Rainbow Dash helped them with when things were needed to be placed on a high cabinet shelf, but mostly let them do it themselves at their insistence.

"We did it!" Sweetie Belle cheered. "Everything's put away!"

"Nice job, pipsqueaks," Rainbow Dash smirked playfully. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to tend to my patient!"

"Okay, Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo nodded.

"We'll be right here!" Apple Bloom saluted.

Chuckling to herself, Rainbow Dash then flew upstairs to check up on Fluttershy.

"Hey, I have an idea! Let's make those cookies for Fluttershy!" Sweetie Belle suggested. "It'll make her so happy!"

"Hey, that's perfect! She'll have something sweet and delicious to take her mind off the pain!" Scootaloo agreed.

"Awright! To tha kitchen!" Apple Bloom announced, trotting towards the kitchen.

"Yay!" The Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered happily. "Cutie Mark Crusader Bakers!"

* * *

"Hey, pal. How're ya feeling?"

"Oh, I'm all right," Fluttershy smiled with a small blush. "Did the shopping go okay?"

"Yep!" Rainbow Dash nodded. "Got everything on your list, and then some! Figured it couldn't hurt to pick up a little extra. Don't worry, I used my own money."

"...Wha...W-What? Oh, but Dashie! I should pay you back!" Fluttershy now reached for her bag of money. "How much did you use? Oh, I'll reimburse you right away!"

"Only about 25 extra bits, but don't even worry about it!" Rainbow Dash waved her hoof. "You don't have to pay me back, Fluttershy."

"But...but..." Fluttershy tried to protest, despite that Rainbow Dash wasn't budging. "...Are you sure?"

"Fluttershy, I wouldn't have bought extra if I expected you to pay me back." Rainbow Dash pointed out. "I told you I wanted to help take care of you, didn't I?"

"...Oh...well...thank you..." Fluttershy looked down at her bed shyly.

"Don't mention it, pal." Rainbow Dash winked at her friend. "Can I get you anything? Do you need your pain medicine?"

"Just to replace the ice pack..." Fluttershy said, indicating to it.

"Sure, no problem!" Rainbow Dash picked up the ice pack in her mouth. "Be right back!"

* * *

She flew downstairs to get a fresh pack, and saw that the Cutie Mark Crusaders were busy in the kitchen.

"Now we add the eggs!" Scootaloo said.

"Adding them!" Sweetie Belle cracked two eggs into the mixing bowl.

"An' now tha sugar an' flour!" Apple Bloom read off a recipe card.

"What are you squirts doing?" Rainbow Dash asked the fillies, trotting to the freezer to get a fresh ice pack.

"We're making Fluttershy some cookies!" Scootaloo explained, adding some sugar.

Sweetie Belle added some flour. "So that we can make Fluttershy feel better and give her something sweet and tasty!"

"An' maybe even earn our cutie marks as bakers!" Apple Bloom piped. "An' now we add tha butter an' mix!"

"Well, just don't make a mess, you three." Rainbow Dash sighed, placing the spent ice pack into the freezer and removing a fresh one.

"Don't worry, we won't!" Sweetie Belle cut the right amount of butter, and added it in. "We took some lessons with Pinkie Pie last week!"

"We managed to make muffins without burning them!" Scootaloo said proudly.

"An' without turnin' them inta baked "bads", neither!" Apple Bloom giggled, taking a wooden spoon into her mouth to stir up the cookie batter.

"Uh-huh..." Rainbow Dash then trotted out of the kitchen and went upstairs again.

"...You think she believes us?" Scootaloo sounded disappointed.

"Nah, she's just busy with Fluttershy," Sweetie Belle reasoned.

"That's all it is, Ah bet," Apple Bloom nodded. "Ah'm sure she knows we're tellin' tha truth."

"I guess you're right." Scootaloo shrugged, and went back to the baking. "Okay, now we add the chocolate chips!"

"I'll get them!" Sweetie Belle eagerly dashed to a cupboard to find them.

"Jus' don't get tha potato chips!" Apple Bloom snickered, recalling when her sleep-deprived older sister had made a disastrous batch of muffins that sickened half of Ponyville.

"Don't worry, I won't!" Sweetie Belle came back with them.

"Oh boy!" Scootaloo tasted one. "They're awesome! Let's put them in!"

"These are gonna be tha best chocolate chip cookies ever!" Apple Bloom declared, stirring in the chocolate chips as Scootaloo added them to the batter.

"They sure will!" Scootaloo agreed. "They'll have the...the...um...the fact we made them!"

"Ooh ooh! The Cutie Mark Crusaders Seal of Approval!" Sweetie Belle said excitedly.

"That's perfect!" Apple Bloom grinned. "We shall stamp these cookies with tha Cutie Mark Crusaders' Seal of Approval!"

"Yay!" Scootaloo sauntered to the oven to check the temperature. "The oven's at the right level! Let's put these guys on the cookie sheet and get 'em in there!"

"I've got them right here!" Sweetie Belle fetched the cookie sheets, placing them on the counter.

"Awright, it says we need ta drop 'em on tha sheets in one-half inch balls." Apple Bloom read from the recipe card. "...How do we know if they're one-half inch? Do we need ta measure 'em?"

The three fillies looked at each other in confusion.

"Maybe we do?" Sweetie Belle guessed.

"But that would take forever!" Scootaloo whined. "Can't we just second guess?"

"Hmm...Ah think Ah remember Pinkie Pie tellin' us that one-half inchi was tha size of a spoonful of cookie dough." Apple Bloom said after a moment of thought. "Should we go with that?"

"So if we use a spoon, we'll know!" Scootaloo remembered.

"Then let's get some spoons!" Sweetie Belle rejoiced in relief.

"Good idea!" Apple Bloom grinned and nodded.

They got three spoons, each taking turns to spoon the batter onto the cookie sheets.

After they were done, they stood back to admire their work.

"Um...those two are bigger than the rest..."

"No, the others are too small!"

"Well...we can try ta fix 'em, or jus' put 'em in as they are..."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders shrugged, and tried to fix them. But it only made them flat.

"Awww..." Scootaloo pouted.

"I guess we should just put them in, I guess. It shouldn't be too much of a big deal." Sweetie Belle reasoned.

"Ah guess not...put 'em in, Sweetie." Apple Bloom nodded to the Unicorn filly to put the cookies into the oven to bake.

"Okay!" Sweetie Belle smiled then, taking the cookie sheet in her mouth.

Scootaloo opened the oven for her, and pulled out the rack with the mouth oven mit. Sweetie Belle placed the sheet on the rack, and Sootaloo pushed it back in, closing the door.

"All right! Time it, Apple Bloom!" Scootaloo pointed toward her with her hoof.

"Awright!" Apple Bloom took a nearby timer, turning the dial to 35. "They need ta bake fer about 35 minutes!"

"Awesome!" Scootaloo grinned. "...Now what?"

"Let's go see Fluttershy! We can read her a story!" Sweetie Belle suggested.

"Okay! Let's go!" Apple Bloom agreed, trotting out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

But the fillies were stopped by Angel, who was blocking their path to the stairs. When they tried to get past or around him, he only moved in front of them all the more to make sure they didn't get past. The Crusaders looked confused, wondering what could possibly have lead him to block them from seeing Fluttershy.

"Uh...is somethin' wrong, Angel? We were gonna go entertain Fluttershy..."

Angel shook his head, pointing upward and then motioning for them to back away.

"Why not?" Scootaloo wondered. "Is she okay?"

"Is she sleeping?" Sweetie Belle cocked her head.

"Does she wanna be alone?" Apple Bloom blinked her amber eyes.

"With Rainbow Dash?" Scootaloo said, surprised. "Well, they are best friends!"

Sweetie Belle shrugged. "C'mon guys, let's go wait on the couch!"

"Okay, Sweetie!" Apple Bloom trotted over to the couch, sitting down.

Scootaloo nodded, following them. "Sounds good to me!

Apple Bloom stared all around the cottage as she sat on the couch with the others, wondering when they would be allowed up to visit Fluttershy.

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle joined her, all three of them waiting on the couch. Angel meanwhile remained at his post, whistling and twitching his whiskers.

* * *

"Hey, pal. Fresh ice pack for you," Rainbow Dash announced, coming up the stairs and bringing the pack to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy smiled brightly, adjusting her position a bit. "Oh, thank you, Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow Dash nodded, trotting over and gently placing the ice pack on Fluttershy's foreleg. "There you go. Feel better?"

"Oooh! Cold!" Fluttershy giggled, nodding. "Yes, that's much better... Oh, how are the girls? What are they doing?"

"They're making the cookies you promised to bake with them." Rainbow Dash chuckled lightly. "Don't worry, though. The kitchen is still intact."

"Oohh." Fluttershy giggled. "That's so sweet of them... Awww...I even let them down today, too..."

"Don't even worry about that." Rainbow Dash chided the timid Pegasus. "They're holding their own just fine. The baking lessons they had with Pinkie Pie are really paying off!"

"Really?" Fluttershy smiled then. "Oh, well that's good. I wonder how they'll turn out!"

"We'll find out soon enough, pal." Rainbow Dash chuckled.

Fluttershy smiled and then nuzzled Rainbow Dash a little. "You're all wonderful to do these things for me... Thank you so much!"

Rainbow Dash's cheeks were dusted pink with a blush as she nuzzled Fluttershy back. "No problem, Fluttershy. You're my best friend, after all. Why wouldn't I help you?"

Giggling, Fluttershy blushed a bit. "And why wouldn't I help you too?"

Rainbow Dash's cheeks pinkened more. "I guess that's true, huh? But you're the one who's bedridden, not me."

"Still, I would help you, always." Fluttershy giggled.

"Heh heh, I know you would..." Rainbow Dash chuckled.

Fluttershy nuzzled her best friend again, even keeping her cheek there. "Well, friends are always there to help..."

Rainbow Dash felt her cheeks heat up. "Yeah...that's true, after all..."

"If it weren't for you, Rainbow Dash, I think Angel would have been in way over his furry little head!" Fluttershy smiled some more, beckoning her fellow Pegasus closer. She lay her head on her shoulder, sighing happily. "You were so helpful to me, and you even stayed with me at the hospital!"

"So I figured." Rainbow Dash smirked lightly, nuzzling her head against Fluttershy's as she rested it on her shoulder. "Like I said before, I wouldn't leave you hanging like that. We've been friends since junior flight camp, haven't we?"

"Yes, we have..." Fluttershy blushed a bit at the memory. "You were always so nice to me, and you even defended my honour! ...I don't know how I've ever been able to thank you for that."

"Well, of course I'd defend your honor!" Rainbow Dash smirked a bit. "I wasn't gonna let those bullies push my pal around like that!"

Fluttershy looked down coyly. "I wish I could have done the same."

"Awww, you know you don't have to." Rainbow Dash nuzzled her friend again. "But I know you, and I know you're gonna try to make it up to me, no matter what I tell you."

"Heee...yes..." Fluttershy giggled. "Without you, I wouldn't be where I am today!"

"I guess that's true, right?" Rainbow Dash chuckled, throwing her foreleg around the other Pegasus' shoulders.

"Oh, yes!" Fluttershy blushed a bit more, and nuzzled her. "And, well...you know how we all got our cutie marks, so look at all of us now!"

"Hey, that's true, too." Rainbow Dash nodded, nuzzling her back. "If it weren't for my awesome Sonic Rainboom, then none of you would've probably gotten your cutie marks when you did!"

"And we're thankful for it! It's just as Twilight said, we were all connected before we met!" Fluttershy giggled, and pulled back a little to look at her longtime fillyhood friend. "You were the only friend I even had, until we got to know the others, and then Twilight."

"Speaking of Twilight, if it weren't for her, then we wouldn't have found out we're the embodiments of the Elements of Harmony!" Rainbow Dash pointed out with a grin. "How cool is that to be a hero of Equestria, not once, but twice?"

"Oh, I know!" Fluttershy giggled. "Well...even if I...would prefer not to get the attention about that, I am glad to help save Equestria..."

"Fluttershy, I have GOT to help you get over your confidence issues..." Rainbow Dash sighed, shaking her head.

"I know..." Fluttershy looked down in shame. She paused. "Oooh...do you hear that?"

"Yeah, I do..." Rainbow Dash nodded. "Sounds like it's coming from downstairs..."

* * *

~_Sometime earlier..._~

Scootaloo flattened herself, already bored as she sighed. Sweetie Belle rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling, occasionally wiggling her legs. Apple Bloom flopped over onto her stomach, her left foreleg and hindleg dangling off the side of the couch, breathing a heavy sigh.

Scootaloo sighed again, rolling onto her side, nestling her head in the crook of her foreleg. Sweetie Belle began to hum, and then sing a little,

"_With a smile and a song  
Life is just a bright sunny day  
Your cares fade away  
And your heart is young..._"

"That's a lovely song, Sweetie Belle." Apple Bloom remarked with a smile. "Where'd ya hear it?"

"A movie...  
_With a smile and a song  
All the world seems to waken anew  
Rejoicing with you  
And the song is sung_..."

"It's from what?" Apple Bloom blinked, cocking her head to one side, but she continued to listen to Sweetie Belle sing, smiling all the while.

"It's a movie..." Sweetie Belle smiled.

"Ohhh, that movie! No wonder, you sing it well!" Scootaloo grinned.

"_There's no use in grumbling  
When the raindrops come tumbling  
Remember, you're the one  
Who can fill the world with sunshine..._"

"Ah know that movie! Applejack brought it over when she took care o' me when Ah was sick!" Apple Bloom smiled in realization.

"...Ah gee, yes, I like it..." Scootaloo blushed.

"That's okay, Scoot! It's that good!" Sweetie Belle giggled, and kept singing.

"_When you smile and you sing  
Everything is in tune and it's spring  
And life flows along  
With a smile and a song..._"

"It's nothin' ta be ashamed about, Scootaloo." Apple Bloom giggled.

"Exactly!" Sweetie Belle agreed, nodding. "We all love it!"

Scootaloo smiled. "Okay, I guess you're right."

* * *

"Ooh, it's Sweetie Belle! She's a good singer." Fluttershy smiled. "Aww...what a sweet song! It's from my favourite movie!"

"I know that song, and that movie." Rainbow Dash chuckled. "I heard Blushy singing it while she was working at Sweet Apple Acres, when she first arrived here in Ponyville."

"Oooh, really? That's sweet..." Fluttershy smiled. "Oh, I remember...that night of the Grand Galloping Gala...I was trying to get the animals' attention, and I was singing the song that Snow White sang into the well. And Mr. Greenhooves was whistling Whistle While You Work."

"...Well, if my crashing in through the door, yelling at them about how they're going to love me...is any indication..." Fluttershy looked away in shame.

"Hee..." Fluttershy looked embarrassed. "Ooh, why don't we call the girls up? I'm sure they must be so bored waiting..."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Rainbow Dash nodded. "When those three get bored, it tends to lead to disaster."**  
**

* * *

"Keep singin' Sweetie!" Apple Bloom urged, smiling.

"Oh, the song was over...but um...ooh! I know another song!" Sweetie Belle clapped her hooves excitedly.

"Go ahead! Sing it!" Scootaloo urged.

"_I wonder, I wonder,  
I wonder why each little bird has a someone  
To sing to, sweet things to,  
A gay little love melody..._"

"What a sweet song..." Apple Bloom said dreamily.

"Well duh, it's a love song!" Scootaloo rolled her eyes, but still smiled.

Sweetie Belle laughed and finished the song,  
"_I wonder, I wonder  
I wonder if my heart keeps singing,  
Will my song go winging  
To someone, who'll find me  
And bring back a love song to me..._"

"Oh, girls! Won't you come up here?" Fluttershy called from upstairs.

"Huh?" Apple Bloom's ears perked up. "Okay, Fluttershy!" She looked to Angel, to see if he would allow the fillies to go upstairs.

Angel nodded, smiling as he stepped aside to let them go.

"Thanks, Angel!" Sweetie Belle trotted up, alongside the other two fillies.

"There you girls are..." Fluttershy smiled as they came to the top of the stairs. "We heard you singing, Sweetie Belle!"

"You're pretty good at that, Sweetie squirt!" Rainbow Dash remarked with a grin.

"She's really good!" Apple Bloom giggled, nudging Sweetie Belle. "Ain't that right, Sweetie?"

"Well, I just like to have fun with it..." Sweetie Belle giggled, shuffling her hoof on the floor bashfully.

"Why do you have your foreleg around her, Rainbow Dash?" Scootaloo queried, seeing the position of the two Pegasi.

"O-Oh!" Fluttershy blushed a bit.

"Oh...no reason..." Rainnbow Dash quickly removed her foreleg, holding it behind her back with a nervous chuckle.

"Okay!" Even Sweetie Belle wasn't too phased. "We wanted to tell you a story, Fluttershy! Kind of like you did for us before, and our sisters and parents do!"

"Oh, really? That's very nice of you girls!" Fluttershy smiled. "What story are you going to tell?"

"Um...Ah dunno..." Apple Bloom shrugged. "Scootaloo, any ideas?"

"Let's make something up!" Sweetie Belle suggested.

"Okay!" Scootaloo nodded. "Rainbow Dash, you're gonna be one of the main characters!"

"Because I'm so awesome!" Rainbow Dash smirked proudly.

"An' Fluttershy, you're tha main character's special somepony!" Apple Bloom giggled.

"Huh?" Fluttershy's entire face heated up.

"Only 'cause we can't figure anypony else out..." Scootaloo admitted.

"That's okay! It's all fun and pretend!" Sweetie Belle giggled.

"Right...of course!" Rainbow Dash nodded, her cheeks red. "It's all pretend! Right, Fluttershy?"

"Y-Yes...pretend..." Fluttershy looked away shyly.

"So let's begin!" Scootaloo said excitedly. "_Once upon a time, there was a pony Princess in a faraway Kingdom!_" Sweetie Belle narrated.

"_An' she was locked in a tower by a wicked ol' mare!_" Apple Bloom added onto the story with a giggle.

"_She was lonely, and so sad all the time! And she kept saying_," Sweetie Belle prompted Fluttershy.

Deciding to humour them, Fluttershy giggled and joined in, narrating. "'_Oh, I wish I wasn't so alone..._'"

"_Her only friend in the world as the coolest, fastest, most awesome pony in the Kingdom! She was known as the Rainbow Queen! And her name was..._." Scootaloo thought a moment.

"Rainbow Flash!" Rainbow Dash proclaimed. "I know, real original. Definitely not me but is me!"

"Okay, Rainbow Flash!" Giggled Sweetie Belle.

"_Yeah, and Princess Butterfly wanted Rainbow Flash to be her special somepony!_" Scootaloo said.

"_She sang sweet songs about it!_" Sweetie Belle added.

Fluttershy giggled and decided to play along. "Okay...how about this?  
_Someday my Queen will come  
Someday we'll meet again  
And away to Cloudsdale we'll go  
To be happy forever, I know..._"

"_Yes! She was always alone in the tower, waiting for her friend to come see her!_" Sweetie Belle said.

"And the ever-awesome Rainbow Flash...where does she come in?" Rainbow Dash prompted eagerly.

"Hold yer horseshoes, we'll get ta her!" Apple Bloom chuckled.

"Uh-huh!" Sweetie Belle nodded. "_So, one day, Princess Butterfly was called down by her eeeevil stepmother!_"

"_And she goes down, and is told to go buy some fruits at the market!_" Scootaloo threw in.

"Oh, so she gets to go to the market..." Fluttershy smiled.

"_But everypony in the marketplace is rude ta poor Princess Butterfly!_" Apple Bloom pouted.

"Oh, no! Rainbow Flash is NOT gonna stand for THAT!" Rainbow Dash shook her head angrily. "Nopony messes with her friends while she's around!"

"_Nope! She'd never let anyone trump against Princess Butterfly's honour!_" Scootaloo agreed.

"_So the Princess went to the market, trying hard to ignore everypony's insults...it wasn't her fault, they were influenced by the evil Queen herself!_" Sweetie Belle went on. "_So then, she was buying some fruit at one of the stands..._"

"_An' somepony pushed poor Princess Butterfly outta tha way!_" Apple Bloom said. "An' they didn' even apologize or offer a hoof ta help 'er up!"

"And then Rainbow Flash sees it and swoops in to save the day, right?" Rainbow Dash prompted, sounding like an excited schoolfilly.

"Yep!" Sweetie Belle nodded.

"'_Oh...I'm sorry...please...go ahead._'" Fluttershy said as the Princess.

"_And the Princess didn't even notice the approaching flash of a rainbow!_"

"'_Ya watch where yer goin', Princess!_'" Apple Bloom said with a nasty sneer, in character as the rude villager pony.

"_'And YOU leave Princess Butterfly alone, foul colt!_'" Rainbow Dash declared heroically as Rainbow Flash.

"_It was Rainbow Flash! Come to save the day and make sure no one messes with her special friend the Princess!_" Scootaloo declared.

"'_Oh, Rainbow Flash!_'" Fluttershy gasped in-character.

"'_These rude village ponies have no right to treat you this way, Princess Butterfly!_'" Rainbow Dash proclaimed in-character. "_I shall see to it that the ruffians leave you be!_'"

"'_Oh...Rainbow Flash...thank you...but oh, I'm sorry to inconvenience you..I just..wish I had your confidence._" Fluttershy said in-character, yet the words somehow rang true.

"'_Princess Butterfly, you mustn't let these ponies push you around! They are all influenced by that wicked old mare! You must get out of that tower, you cannot continue to live like that!_'" Rainbow Dash said in-character.

"'_I would, but I can't! I...I can't! It's not that easy..._'" Fluttershy acted sniffling.

"'_Princess, I shall help you!_'" Rainbow Dash wiped Fluttershy's face, to the fillies' amusement, and Fluttershy's mild embarrassment.

"'_Oh...thank you, Rainbow Flash..._'" Fluttershy even faked giving her a hug to stay in-character.

"_Now that Rainbow Flash and the Princess could spend time together some more, she decided to take her for a walk!_" Said Sweetie Belle, giggling.

"_So they walked all around tha village, an' Princess Butterfly soon fergot she was s'pposed ta be gettin' fruit fer tha wicked ol' mare!_" Apple Bloom said with a giggle.

"'_Um...I think...I was...here for something..._'" Fluttershy said in-character.

"'_Oh, you were doing something? Well, no matter. Whatever you were supposed to do, it can most certainly wait!_'" Rainbow Dash said in-character with a smirk.

"'_...A-Are you sure?_'" Fluttershy stammered.

"'_Of course I am!_'" Rainbow Dash threw her foreleg around Fluttershy's shoulders.

The three fillies giggled, grinning.

"_So they walked around, just hanging around together!_" Sweetie Belle went on.

"_But then they were...spotted by one of the Queen's Royal Guards!_" Scootaloo threw in.

"_An' tha guards didn' like what they was seein' one bit!_" Apple Bloom said with a horrified look.

"_No, they didn't! They knew something was not right!_" Said Sweetie Belle.

"'_Rainbow Flash...I wish I could just go away with you! This isn't right..._'" Fluttershy faked a sniffle.

"'_Princess Butterfly, what I wouldn't give to take you away from your horrid, wicked stepmother and bring you back to Cloudsdale with me!'_" Rainbow Dash wiped Fluttershy's face again, causing her to blush, and the fillies to giggle.

"'_I wish you could, oh, but my stepmother would cause more trouble...I can't let that happen to you or to my people.._.'" Fluttershy acted as if she were going to cry.

"'_Then I shall have a talk with your wicked stepmother! She cannot keep you locked in a tower forever! You must get out and experience the joy of life in Equestria with me!_'" Rainbow Dash nuzzled Fluttershy, which made the fillies giggle even more.

"'_Oh, but she would turn you into a toad!_'"

"'_Then I will recruit my Pegasi friends to assist me! She cannot stand up to the mightiest flyers in all of Cloudsdale, Princess!_'"

"'_You'd...do that?_'"

"'_Yes! I will not stand for you to be treated this way any longer! You are a Princess, and you should be treated as such! Not locked away in a tower and treated as a prisoner!_'"

"'_...Oh, Rainbow Flash...I...I wanted to tell you for so long, that I-'_"

"_But that was when the guards came!_" Said Sweetie Belle.

"_They didn't want their Princess being around her!_" Scootaloo said in terror.

"_An' they seized the poor Princess an' took her away!_" Apple Bloom cried in horror.

"_The Princess screamed and was crying, practically begging for her saviour to stop this!_" Sweetie Belle said dramatically.

_"But Rainbow Flash could do nothin' ta stop tha guards from takin' Princess Butterfly away!_" Apple Bloom said with a sad pout.

"Oh no!" Fluttershy brought a hoof to her mouth. "So...what happened?"

"_The Princess was locked away, this time for good!_" Sweetie Belle cried.

"Nooooo!" Rainbow Dash looked positively horrified.

"Yup! Tha Princess was forbidden ta ever leave 'er chambers again after that!" Apple Bloom whimpered, her eyes even beginning to tear up a bit.

"_Days went by, and Rainbow Flash was despaired at never seeing her dear friend again!_" Scootaloo wailed.

"_But she devised a plan to get her out of there for good!_" Sweetie Belle said.

"What kind of plan?" Rainbow Dash prompted with eagerness.

"A good plan!" Apple Bloom looked to Sweetie Belle to fill in the details.

"Um..._she would...fly to her window, and carry her out!_" Sweetie Belle said.

"_But tha wicked stepmother had iron bars put over her windows!_" Apple Bloom countered.

"_Um...she would...pose as a royal guard, get into her room, and put her in a disguise and sneak her out!_" Scootaloo suggested.

"_But tha ever-vigilant guards were very good at catchin' an' recognizin' impostors!_" Apple Bloom countered again.

"Oh dear, then this should be interesting..." Fluttershy giggled.

"_Um...well then she had no choice...she had to fight the Evil Queen! And...get her magical staff!_" Sweetie Belle said, grinning.

"_Yes! Now THAT is what I'm talking about!_" Rainbow Dash grinned.

"_So then it was settled! Rainbow Flash would fight tha wicked Queen, with Princess Butterfly's freedom as tha reward fer defeatin' her!_" Apple Bloom declared with a grin.

"_So Rainbow Flash gathered her other Pegasi friends, telling them to stay clear until she would give them a signal that she would need backup!_" Scootaloo grinned.

"_Armed with a mighty weapon. she was ready to go out there and defeat the Evil Queen!_" Sweetie Belle went on.

"Oooh...how exciting..." Fluttershy smiled.

"_But tha evil Queen was well-prepared! Her guards were not only loyal ta her, but they was also well-trained fer battle!_" Apple Bloom said with wide eyes.

"_But Rainbow Flash will do it!_" Scootaloo declared. "_And that's because..._"

"_She loved the Princess more than anypony in the world and was willing to do all she could to save her!_" Sweetie Belle giggled.

"Oh..." Fluttershy giggled, blushing a little bit.

"That's right!" Rainbow Dash declared proudly.

_"And so off she went! Ready to strike the Evil Queen down!"_

"She flew to the castle, and snuck into the Evil Queen's throne room! Just like that!"

"_But tha Evil Queen was ready an' waitin'! She stood behin' her army o' guards, all of 'em prepared ta attack on the Queen's command!"_

"'Well well well, what have we here? Rainbow Flash, the Rainbow Queen! Finally made it, huh? Oooh, I'm really scared!

'" Scootaloo said as the Evil Queen.

"'_You should be scared, you wicked old mare!_'" Rainbow Dash said in-character. "'Y_our army does not scare me in the least! For I have a mighty army of my own!'_"

_"An' then Rainbow Flash gave tha signal fer her Pegasus army ta help her!_" Apple Bloom said heroically.

"'_Ha! You say such silly things, you mere Pegasus...but I am an almighty Alicorn with magic beyond your wildest dreams! No such force of your own can take me down!"_

"'_You say you are an almighty Alicorn, but you are old and weak! Whereas my Pegasus army is strong and powerful! Do you really believe your frail magic can-_'" Rainbow Dash said heroically before she was cut off.

Knock knock knock!

"Who the hay could that be?"

"Whoa!" The three fillies jumped.

"Could you get that, Rainbow Dash? We'll wait here." Fluttershy said.

"Sure, Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash nodded, trotting downstairs and going to the door, opening it to reveal a certain lavender Unicorn.

"Oh, hi Rainbow Dash!" Twilight Sparkle smiled upon seeing her friend there. "I heard about you and Fluttershy having been at the hospital, and that you came back here. Is everything all right?"

"Oh sure, we're fine, Twilight!" Rainbow Dash grinned and beckoned her Unicorn friend inside the cottage. "Fluttershy just twisted her leg pretty badly, so I'm staying the night to help her out for a while!"

"Oh, well that's very nice of you!" Twilight smiled, coming inside. She had saddle bags on her back. "I was just bringing a couple of books that Fluttershy wanted to borrow."

"Oh, that's cool!" Rainbow Dash nodded, closing the door behind Twilight. "C'mon upstairs. The Cutie Mark Crusaders are here, too. They were just entertaining Fluttershy with a thrilling improv story!"

"Ooh, that sounds fun! Would you mind if I stayed and watched for a bit?"

"Nope! Not at all! I don't think Fluttershy'll mind, either!"

They rejoined Fluttershy and the girls upstairs then, with Twilight sitting on a chair by the bed.

"Hi, Twilight!" Chorused the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Scootaloo bounced excitedly. "We were just telling a story!"

"Want to hear it?" Sweetie Belle asked hopefully.

"Sure!" Twilight smiled, nodding.

"Awright! Everypony get comfy, an' let's get back ta tha story!" Apple Bloom announced.

"Allow me!" Rainbow Dash cleared her throat, and then began to speak in-character. "'_You say you are an almighty Alicorn, but you are old and weak! Whereas my Pegasus army is strong and powerful! Do you really believe your frail magic can defeat over a hundred powerful Pegasi?_'"

"_And that was when the Pegasi army swarmed in!_" Scootaloo declared.

"_Then the army of royal guards shot out as well, and there was a huge battle!_" Sweetie Belle said dramatically.

"_The Princess heard the commotion!_" Fluttershy said. "_And she sang out her window, calling her animal friends to come and help!_"

"_So then dozens an' dozens o' birds an' critters swarmed in!_" Apple Bloom cried excitedly. "_An' they began attackin' tha Queen's army!_"

"_There was a biiiig battle! But in the end, most of everyone lay tired and or unconscious. Then, it was JUST Rainbow Flash and the Evil Queen!_"

"_'You...will never win, Rainbow Flash! She shall never be free!'_"

"_'I will never let you have her, you wicked Queen! She is the Princess of this land, and she shall be free! And nopony will ever bow to you again!_'"

"'_You speak foolishly, Rainbow Queen... May you perish forever!_'"

"_The Evil Queen fired a beam of magic from her staff, toward Rainbow Flash!_"

"_Rainbow Flash tried ta fly outta tha way, but her wings had been badly injured in the battle! She couldn't fly!_"

Rainbow Dash recoiled, acting in-character. "'_Drat! It looks like this is really the end for me...Princess Butterfly, I...have failed you..._'"

"_But then a harmonious voice shouted 'Stop!'_" Twilight threw in.

The fillies giggled in delight. "Oooh!"

"And then what?" Fluttershy was wide-eyed.

"_The beam of magic stopped in its tracks and dissipated!_" Twilight went on. "_Through the rising sun, in came the true Queen of all of Equestria! She had been sealed away in the sun all these years by the Evil Queen, and was now coming to stop the evil madness!_"

"Whoa! And who is the true Queen of Equestria?" Rainbow Dash quipped with a smirk.

"Yeah, who is it, Twilight?" Apple Bloom smiled eagerly.

"_Queen Celestia, the true Queen of the land!_" Twilight declared. "'_Stop this at once! Your tyranny ends here!"_

"What nonsense do you speak? You're supposed to be gone!

'"

"'_Queen Celestia...you are alive..._'" Staying in-character, Rainbow Dash bowed low on the floor before Twilight, which made the Unicorn giggle.

"'_That I am, dear Rainbow Flash. I was but sealed away into the vast depths of the sun by the dark magic of my sister._'" Twilight said in-character.

"Ooh ooh!" Sweetie Belle waved her hoof. "_And then Queen Celestia broke the evil spell over the Evil Queen...and it was revealed that she was._...um..."

"_An evil phantom spirit possessing the real her!_" Scootaloo added.

"_It turned out to be Princess Luna! Her sister!_" Twilight went on.

"'_Oh, Princess Luna...you are free, at last!_'" Apple Bloom said as one of the guards, also bowing before Twilight. "'_Tha spell has been lifted from us, your loyal guards, as well!_'"

"'_What...? I...I'm all right?_" Sweetie Belle said as Princess Luna. "_Oh...big sister! I...I am so sorry! Oh, please forgive me!'_"

Twilight giggled before going on in-character. "_My dearest sister, you are forgiven. It was not your fault, but we're all here for you now.' So then Queen Celestia healed everypony, and cleared the entire Kingdom of the evil influence! Once everything was okay, she turned to Rainbow Flash! 'Rainbow Flash...I think it is time you went to the tower. I believe your beloved Princess will be happy to see you._'"

"_Yes, dear Queen Celestia..._" Rainbow Dash said in-character, a very light blush dusting her cyan cheeks.

"_An' so Rainbow Flash, tha Rainbow Queen, flew up ta tha tower where Princess Butterfly was waitin'!_" Apple Bloom said with a giggle.

"_She came into her chambers, seeing her there, in all her bright and sweet beauty!_"

"'_Oh...Rainbow Flash! You...you came for me!_'" Fluttershy said in-character, trying not to giggle.

"'_Yes, my Princess! The evil spell upon the Queen has been broken, and Princess Luna was set free!_'" Rainbow Dash tried to fight back her blush as she nuzzled Fluttershy. "'_And now you are free, and I shall take you to Cloudsdale to spend the rest of eternity together, for you are my very special somepony!_'"

"Awww!" Apple Bloom giggled behind her hooves.

"'_Oh Rainbow D-...Flash! Yes! I will! You are my special somepony and I love you!_'" Fluttershy squealed happily.

"Awwwww!" Sweetie Belle mimicked Apple Bloom.

"...Oh, what the heck, awwww." Scootaloo smiled.

Twilight giggled knowingly behind her hoof. "Awwww..."

"'_And I love you, Princess Butterfly! Please let me take you away to Cloudsdale, and then we may rule together, as the Rainbow Queen and the Butterfly Queen!_'" Rainbow Dash nuzzled Fluttershy again, and even gave her a discreet little kiss!

Fluttershy blushed heavily and then nuzzled back. "'_Yes! Let's go away together to Cloudsdale! Forever!_'"

"_An' so Princess Butterfly an' Rainbow Flash flew away to Cloudsdale, where they spent tha rest of eternity rulin' alongside each other, happy ta be tagether at last!_" Apple Bloom concluded, giggling at the two Pegasi.

"The end!" Sweetie Belle giggled.

"Oh, that was very fun!" Fluttershy clapped her hoof against her hind legs.

"And that was a Cutie Mark Crusaders Production!" The three fillies chorused, taking bows.

"Well done, everypony!" Twilight clapped. "What a fun story!"

"Yeah, squirts! That was pretty good!" Rainbow Dash chuckled. "Where'd you learn to storytell like that?"

"From Miss Flower Heart!" Apple Bloom replied. "She was foalsittin' us one day while Applejack an' Big Macintosh was busy with tha orchard, an' she taught us ta make up improv stories!"

"We all made a few together!" Sweetie Belle giggled. "It was so fun!"

"Yep! So we're going to take our routine around!" Scootaloo said. "Maybe our cutie marks will come from storytelling!"

"Well, you never know..." Twilight said knowingly.

"Awright! Cutie Mark Crusader storytellers!" Apple Bloom announced, high-hoofing Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle.

Riiiiiiiiiing!

"Oh! Tha cookies mus' be done! Let's go check on 'em!"

"Oh, I'll come with you girls and help out!" Twilight offered, getting up. She placed the books from her saddle bags onto Fluttershy's bedside table.

"All right!" The Cutie Mark Crusaders then hopped off the bed, scampering to get downstairs.

"We'll be right back with the cookies." Twilight winked, following them down.

"Take your time, Twilight!" Rainbow Dash winked back, turning to Fluttershy. "Well...I dunno about you, pal...but once the squirts are gone...that story gave me some ideas..."

"W-What do you mean?" Fluttershy blinked, wide-eyed, oblivious, but she was blushing.

"Relax, Fluttershy..." Rainbow Dash nuzzled her lightly. "I don't mean anything like that...I just mean some snuggle-time!" As much as the cyan mare wouldn't admit this to anypony, she was pretty partial to getting close with Fluttershy.

"O-Oh! Well...sure...of course." Fluttershy blushed a bit.

"All right, then once the squirts leave, it's just you and me." Rainbow Dash chuckled softly, nuzzling Fluttershy again.  
Fluttershy blushed some more and giggled happily. "Yes, I suppose it will be..."

Rainbow Dash chuckled, nuzzling her some more. "Just you and me, pal..."

* * *

Downstairs, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, with Twilight's help, checked on their cookies. "Mmmm! These smell so yummy!" Apple Bloom declared as Twilight opened the oven.

"They certainly do, girls!" Twilight pulled them out with her magic, as well as closing the oven door. "I think you did a good job!"

"Well thank you! We hope so!" Sweetie Belle giggled.

"We ARE the Cutie Mark Crusader bakers, after all!" Scootaloo said proudly.

"Now fer tha taste test!" Apple Bloom announced, reaching for a cookie. But Twilight stopped her before her hoof could touch one.

"Just a minute, girls. Let's not get too excited," Twilight smiled. "They're very hot, so let's give them a minute to cool down. Besides, hot sugar can really burn your tongue if you're not careful."

"Oooh, thanks Twilight." Apple Bloom pulled her hoof away. "Ah don' wanna burn mah tongue, or mah hooves."

"No kidding! I did that once, and it hurt!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Don't worry girls, we'll just give them a minute or two, and I'll even try to speed things along." Twilight used her magic to cool the cookies down a little bit. "But there is nothing like eating them fresh from the oven, so let's not wait too long."

"Mmmm, fresh-baked cookies are always the best!" Scootaloo declared, jumping up and fluttering her little wings.

"Ah'll get us some milk ta go with tha cookies!" Apple Bloom trotted over to the fridge, pulling it open and trying to remove a jug of milk without dropping it.

"Do you need help there, Apple Bloom?" Twilight sauntered over to the little filly.

"I'll get some plates!" Sweetie Belle said, going to find them.

"Yes, please!" Apple Bloom nodded to the Unicorn. "Ah don' wanna spill tha milk!" "Lemme help you, Sweetie Belle!" Scootaloo trotted after her friend.

"All right, well since you got the fridge open, that'll make this easier!" Twilight smiled, and used her magic to levitate the milk jug over to the counter. "Why don't we get some glasses?"

"Here they are! Just where we left 'em!" Sweetie Belle reached for a few, with Scootaloo's help.

"Got 'em!" Scootaloo boosted Sweetie Belle up to reach them.

"Twilight, can ya pour tha milk?" Apple Bloom looked to Twilight pleadingly.

"Of course, Apple Bloom!" Twilight waited until the cups were set on the counter, and proceeded to pour the milk with her magic.

"Got 'em!" Sweetie Belle managed to take six small plates. "Lower me down, Scoot!"

"Going down!" Scootaloo giggled, crouching down so Sweetie Belle could get down.

"Thank ya!" Apple Bloom smiled, carefully taking two cups to the table.

Twilight inspected the cookies for a moment, and then nodded. "Okay girls, I think they're perfect now!"

"Yay!" Sweetie Belle said excitedly, placing all the plates down. "Let's dig in!"

"Mmmm! These look delicious!" Scootaloo took a few cookies and set them on her plate.

"Uh-huh!" Apple Bloom also placed a few cookies on her plate.

"They smell awesome!" Sweetie Belle took a couple for herself.

"They certainly do! Why don't you girls try the first bite?" Twilight smiled, taking two for herself with her magic.

"Don't mind if I do!" Scootaloo bit into a cookie. "Mmmm! Delicious!"

"Ah'll try one!" Apple Bloom took a bite of a cookie, too. "Yummy in mah tummy!"

Sweetie Belle took a bite of one. "Mmm! They did turn out awesome! This is yummy!"

"Well then!" Twilight took a bite of one, and smiled brightly. "Wow! Delicious, girls! You did a wonderful job on them!"

"Thank ya, Twilight!" Apple Bloom beamed at the older mare.

"Hey, you know what this means? Maybe our talent really is baking!" Scootaloo eagerly checked her flank, but it was still barren of a cutie mark. "Awww...maybe not..."

Sweetie Belle checked hers also. "Nothing here, either..."

"Now girls, don't worry about that." Twilight said gently with a smile. "Even if they may not result in your cutie marks, it is always nice to find things you like to do and are good at, right?"

"...Yeah, I guess you're right. Baking and cooking can be pretty fun!" Sweetie Belle smiled.

Apple Bloom also checked hers, frowning. Then she smiled at what Twilight said. "Yeah, yer right. It is fun tryin' new thangs, at least."

"It is pretty fun." Scootaloo nodded in agreement.

"Exactly, part of the fun of growing up, and even when you get older, is finding new things to try." Twilight said. "And hey, you three have found some fun things like you to do, right?"

"Yeah, we definitely have!" Sweetie Belle smiled brightly.

"There you go! And isn't it better, sharing it together?"

"Sure is!" Apple Bloom giggled.

"You bet!" Scootaloo hopped up and down, fluttering her wings as she did so.

"And at least we know we can bake! Finally!" Sweetie Belle giggled. "Thanks to Pinkie Pie! Ooh! Do you think Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy will like them?"

"Oh, I think they will." Twilight winked.

"Then let's bring some ta them!" Apple Bloom grinned. "They mus' be able ta smell 'em, an' they're prob'ly hungry!"

"Good idea, Apple Bloom!" Scootaloo grinned, too.

"All right, put some on those two plates and we'll bring them up!" Twilight nodded.

"Yay!" Sweetie Belle took one of them, placing a couple of cookies on it.

"We should bring 'em some milk, too!" Apple Bloom suggested.

"Yeah, nothing goes better with cookies than milk!" Scootaloo piped.

"All right, well you bring up the cookies, and I'll bring the milk for them." Twilight said, pouring some milk into two glasses.

"Great idea!" Sweetie Belle took the plate in her teeth.

Angel then stood by, looking at them pleadingly, and sniffing for the cookies. He clearly wanted one, too.

"Awright, Angel! Y'all can have one, too!" Apple Bloom took a cookie and gave it to him, smiling.

"Can I help you, Twilight?" Scootaloo asked eagerly.

"Of course, Scootaloo! Go ahead!" Twilight encouraged the Pegasus filly.

Angel smiled gratefully at her as a way to say thank you before taking the cookie and happily eating it.

"Let's go, guys!" Sweetie Belle said, heading to the stairs.

"Comin'!" Apple Bloom trotted after Sweetie Belle, glancing back at Twilight and Scootaloo to see if they'd need any more help.

"Okay!" Scootaloo took a plate, balancing it carefully and trotting after her fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders.

They came back upstairs, just as Rainbow Dash separated herself from Fluttershy (both of them blushing...), and offered them the cookies and milk.

"Here you go!" Sweetie Belle said. "They turned out great!"

"Oh, I could smell them from up here!" Fluttershy smiled, taking a cookie. "They look delicious!"

"They really did turn out good, actually." Twilight confirmed. "They did a good job!"

"These look and smell awesome, squirts!" Rainbow Dash grinned, taking a cookie, as well.

"Here's some milk ta go with 'em!" Apple Bloom and Scootaloo each handed over a glass of milk to the two Pegasi.

"I even put a straw in yours, Fluttershy!" Sweetie Belle said brightly.

"Oh, thank you!" Fluttershy smiled, and tasted the cookie. She lit up and nodded. "Mm-hm! This is delicious, girls!"

Rainbow Dash bit into the cookie, grinning and licking her lips. "This is incredible! You squirts really did an awesome job! Even better than Pinkie Pie!"

"We won' tell 'er y'all said so..." Apple Bloom giggled.

Twilight giggled, smiling warmly. "You girls really did a good job on them, I hope you'll make them again sometime."

"We sure will!" Sweetie Belle promised. "We can still be the Cutie Mark Crusader Bakers!"

"Even if we won't earn our cutie marks as bakers!" Scootaloo nodded.

"It's still fun ta bake!" Apple Bloom agreed.

"That's very good to hear, girls!" Fluttershy said, finising one cookie and starting on the next before taking a sip of her milk.

"Well, I'm going to get going now." Twilight said, taking her saddle bags. "I have to get back to the library, anyway. Thank you so much for the cookies!"

"You're welcome, Twilight! See you later!" Sweetie Belle waved.

"Bye, Twilight!" Apple Bloom called, waving.

"See you, Twilight!" Scootaloo waved, as well.

"Thank you for coming Twilight, I'll see you soon, of course." Fluttershy smiled. "No problem! Bye, guys!" Twilight waved, and descended down the stairs.

"So! Now what?" Scootaloo asked the older girls.

"No idea. Maybe we should let you rest a while?" Rainbow Dash asked Fluttershy.

"Oh, I'm all right." Fluttershy giggled.

Knock knock knock!

"Who could that be?" Sweetie Belle blinked.

"I'll go see!" Rainbow Dash zipped down the stairs and answered the door. "Hey, Rarity. What's up? You looking for Sweetie Belle?"

"Why yes, I came to pick up the girls and bring them home!" Rarity nodded. "Sweetie Belle had said she and the girls were coming here today. Are they still here? Oh, and for that matter, what brings you here, Rainbow Dash?" The designer Unicorn tilted her head slightly.

"Guess you didn't hear about Fluttershy, did ya?" Rainbow Dash hovered in the doorway, crossing her forelegs.

Rarity gasped. "What? Fluttershy? Oh!" Without waiting for an explanation, she dashed in and went upstairs. "Oh my! Fluttershy, darling! You're injured! Whatever happened?"

"Oh, Rarity!" Fluttershy blinked, and looked down a bit. "I don't know how it happened...I was helping Angel fixing his bed, but then I fell and tripped..and I ended up with a sprained, swollen leg. Then Rainbow Dash found me here, and took me to the hospital."

"Hiya, Rarity!" Apple Bloom waved her hoof at Sweetie Belle's older sister. "Ya here ta pick us up fer tha sleepover?"

"Yep! Sleepover at Rarity's tonight!" Sweetie Belle answered for her.

"You poor dear!" Rarity said dramatically, before composing herself. "Don't you worry Fluttershy, I'll be sure to help if you ever so need it, of course! Until then, I do apologize for my departure, but I am to watch the girls tonight, since our parents are out of town for the weekend."

"Oh, I understand, Rarity. I hope you all have a lovely evening!" Fluttershy smiled.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Apple Bloom cheered.

"Yeah, it's gonna be awesome!" Scootaloo piped, jumping up and fluttering her wings excitedly.

"Well then girls, get your things, and we'll be off!" Rarity said cheerfully.

"Yay! Sleepover!" Sweetie Belle hopped off to find her saddle bags.

"Wanna try some of tha cookies we baked?" Apple Bloom offered with a bright smile.

"They're delicious! Even Twilight Sparkle thought so!" Scootaloo proclaimed.

"Oh, well all right!" Rarity trotted downstairs, going over to where the cookies sat, with the Cutie Mark Crusaders following her. She levitated one to her, and ate it. "Oooh! Well, how divine!"

"Yay!" Sweetie Belle beamed, clearly happy for her sister's approval.

"Awesome! Four out of four ponies agree, Cutie Mark Crusaders' chocolate chip cookies are delicious!" Scootaloo grinned, high-hoofing the others.

"Yeah! Oooh, Ah should take some fer Applejack, Granny Smith an' Big Macintosh!" Apple Bloom gathered some cookies into her saddle bags.

"That's a great idea, Apple Bloom!" Sweetie Belle approved.

"Simply divine indeed, I'm sure anyone who tries will just loooove them!" Rarity proclaimed.

"Yeah, you should totally bring them some!" Scootaloo agreed.

"Ah will! Maybe they'll even make Miss Flower Heart feel better!" Apple Bloom said hopefully.

"Well come then girls, we can give her some on the way home!" Rarity proclaimed. "Come now, then!"

"All right, let's go! Cutie Mark Crusaders cookie delivery!" Sweetie Belle said excitedly.

"Yay!" Apple Bloom cheered. "Let's go!" Scootaloo called excitedly.

"Goodbye now!" Rarity called upstairs to Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. "Do get better, dear!"

"Hee hee, I will... Bye, girls! Bye Rarity!" Fluttershy called back.

"Bye, Fluttershy! Bye, Rainbow Dash!" The Cutie Mark Crusaders called to the older Pegasi.

"See ya, squirts!" Rainbow Dash called back to them.

The front door closed as they left. "Well, that was a lovely little visit." Fluttershy smiled. "Maybe I should get injured more often..."

"Don't give me ideas, pal..." Rainbow Dash chuckled, smirking a bit. "I might have to see to it that it happens..."

"Oh, Dashie...that's just silly." Fluttershy giggled.

"You know I'm only messing anyway, Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash grinned. "And now that the squirts are gone...it's alone time for us now."

"Shall we make dinner?" Fluttershy suggested, smiling.

Grinning, Rainbow Dash nodded as she helped her friend out of bed. "Sure, pal! Let's go!"

The rest of the evening passed without much of a hitch. Despite that Fluttershy's injured foreleg did end up bothering her at times, it was overall very pleasant for them. Both of them made a simple but delectable dinner of grilled cheese and daisy sandwiches with some leftover soup, all the while just sitting together and nattering about whatever was on their minds. It wasn't the first time they had dinner together, but it was still all the more enjoyable to share together.

* * *

"Phew! Okay, I think we're done with everything and interruptions for the night, pal," Rainbow Dash said, helping Fluttershy onto her bed, making sure she was comfortable.

Fluttershy blushed, and then scooted over to make room for her on the bed. "Yes...I don't think...we'll be interrupted again."

Rainbow Dash chuckled, before sliding into bed next to her best friend. "Nope...don't think...we'll have any more interruptions...tonight," she yawned.

Smiling more, Fluttershy snuggled against the cyan Pegasus with glee. "I'm so happy you're here with me, Rainbow..."

Giggling and smiling, Rainbow Dash snuggled the creamy-yellow Pegasus in return. "Hey, I told you before, Fluttershy. I've always got your back..."

"I've got...your back, too..." Fluttershy giggled, and gave Rainbow Dash a little affectionate lick, followed by a butterfly kiss.

"Awww, Fluttershy..." Rainbow Dash giggled and blushed, before playfully nibbling on her ear and then nuzzling her.

"Oooh!" Fluttershy squeaked, and then giggled.

"At least now..." Rainbow Dash nuzzled Fluttershy again. "...we can have our snuggle-time, pal..."

"Yes, we can have our snuggle-time..." Fluttershy smiled more. "That should be nice..."

"Uh-huh..." Rainbow Dash yawned again. "Snuggle-time at last..."

Yawning as well, Fluttershy snuggled more into her. "Mm-hmm...finally it's time for snuggle-time..."

Chuckling softly, the cyan Pegasus snuggled into her as well. "Snuggle-time...and sleepy-time, too..."

"Hee...yes, time for sleepy-time, too... Mmm...would you like me to sing a lullaby?"

"Heh heh...you can if you want..."

"Okay..." Fluttershy closed her eyes and cleared her throat._  
_

_"Hush now, quiet now  
It's time to lay your sleepy head  
Hush now, quiet now  
It's time to go to bed_

_Drifting off to sleep_  
_The exciting day behind you_  
_Drifting off to sleep_  
_Let the joy of dream land find you_

_Hush now, quiet now_  
_Lay your sleepy head_  
_Hush now, quiet now_  
It's time to go to bed..."

By the time Fluttershy had finished her lullaby, Rainbow Dash was sound-asleep, snoring softly. She wrapped her forelegs around the shy Pegasus and pulled her close, nuzzling her head.

Fluttershy giggled, snuggling into her best friend. "Goodnight, Rainbow Dash..." as she too slowly drifted off to sleep, nuzzling her back.

* * *

**Now re-written!**

**This was co-written by a friend of mine and I, which started out as an RPG. :D She plays Rainbow Dash, I'm Fluttershy! X3 So credit for some of the writing, as well as the titles goes to her! I just managed to edit it as best as I can into story form!**

**Once again, part two (and mentions in part 3) contain mild sexual content, but nothing huge. Just warning you!**

**The Disney songs are _With A Smile and A Song_ (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) and _I Wonder_(Sleeping Beauty)**

**_Hush Now _is from the show itself.**


	2. Passionate Pegasi

It was another particularly rainy day in Ponyville. Fluttershy, with her foreleg in a sling, was able to hobble around the house to make sure everything was going smoothly, even if she couldn't actively do too much. It even helped that she could hover around.

"Okay, I think that's everything... Do you see anything, Angel? Any sign of her?" she asked the little bunny hopefully.

Angel glanced this way and that, but saw nothing. He shrugged and shook his head.

Fluttershy pouted a little, but nodded. "All right then... I'll just make us all a quick lunch. Does salad sound okay?"

Angel nodded, frowning a bit. But then he brought over his dish and patiently waited for his food.

With that, Fluttershy went to work on preparing a salad. Nothing much, just some lettuce, a few pre-cut tomatoes, daisies, merrigolds, and a dash of croutons. When she brought Angel's food to him, she smiled and added a little cherry on top of his.

"Just because you've been so helpful. Thank you, Angel," She smiled at him.

Angel smiled and took the cherry, eating it first before digging into the rest of his food.

"Aww..." Fluttershy giggled, and proceeded to eat her own food.

Knock knock knock!

Eager, Fluttershy just about zipped toward the door, only for Angel to hold her back by her tail. "Oh...sorry," She smiled sheepishly.

Angel wagged his paw and "tsk"ed at Fluttershy, before hopping over to the door and answering it himself.

"Hee...sorry again," Fluttershy straightened and sat back down, looking over to the door to see who was there.

"Hey, Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash stood outside the door, soaked from mane to tail. "Boy, the rain started really coming down out there!"

Angel hopped aside to allow the cyan Pegasus to enter the cottage.

"Oh, Dashie!" Fluttershy flew over to her, excited to see her and yet concerned. "You're all wet, you poor thing...oh, I'd better find you a towel!"

"Nah, don't worry about me, Fluttershy..." Rainbow Dash shook herself off like a dog and came into the cottage. "I'm fine..." Even Angel shook his head and nodded for Fluttershy to go get her a towel, not wanting the rainbow-maned daredevil to catch a cold.

"Oh, but you'll catch a cold! Wait here!" Fluttershy went off to her bathroom, and came back with a warm, fluffy towel, which she placed over Rainbow Dash. "There you go...now you can get all dry and cozy."

"Thanks, Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash offered her friend a grateful smile, trotting over to the couch with the towel wrapped around her shoulders.

"You're welcome...I'm happy you're here..." Fluttershy admitted with a little blush. "So...are you hungry?"

"Sure, I could use a little something to eat..." Rainbow Dash nodded, rubbing her mane dry with the towel. "What's on the menu?"

"Oh, I made Angel and I a little salad. But if you'd like something else, I can make it for you!" Fluttershy offered.

"No, salad's good," Rainbow Dash nodded, the towel wrapped around her shoulders again. "Can't eat too much. Gotta keep up my figure for the upcoming Wonderbolts tryouts!"

"Oh, I see." Fluttershy nodded, making a note to add some protein extract to the salad.

She gathered up some leftover ingredients, and briskly prepared a salad for her. With some added protein extract, before forgetting to add some.

"Here you go!" Fluttershy gave her a bowl of a cherry tomato salad, one of her favourites.

"Mmmm, thanks a lot!" Rainbow Dash dug into the salad, but without making too much of a mess.

"Oh, you're welcome..." Fluttershy then finished her own food.

* * *

"Awesomely delicious, as always!" Rainbow Dash declared, as she finished her salad.

"Thank you..." Fluttershy smiled, pleased with herself as she gathered the dishes, putting them in the sink. She then flew over and sat down on the couch next to her best friend. "So...how has your day been so far?"

"Eh, not too bad." Rainbow Dash nuzzled Fluttershy briefly as she sat down beside her. "Managed to have an awesome flying session with Spitfire!

"Oh, that's good to hear! How did it go?" Fluttershy smiled, keenly interested.

"Pretty good! We had a couple of races. She beat me by this much, but I left her eating my clouds after that!" Rainbow Dash smirked, leaning back with her hooves behind her head.

Fluttershy giggled, shaking her head. "Oh, well I'm glad you guys had fun!"

Rainbow Dash grinned. "You bet we did! I am so READY for the next Wonderbolts tryouts!"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll do wonderfully! Especially since you've already had your hoof in the door." Fluttershy beamed.

"I hope so! You know it's my one greatest dream to be a part of the greatest aerial stunt team in all of Equestria!" Rainbow Dash winked.

"Absolutely..." Fluttershy nodded, and gave her a little nuzzle. "And I know you can do it."

"Awww..." Rainbow Dash blushed and nuzzled back. "You don't know how happy I am to have your support, pal."

"Oh, I'll always support you, Rainbow Dash... Whatever your dream is in life." Fluttershy smiled. "...I just hope you won't forget me, or the rest of us...when you join them."

"Forget you?" Rainbow Dash threw her foreleg around Fluttershy's shoulders. "How could I ever forget friends as awesome as you and everypony else?"

Fluttershy blushed, and giggled a little, snuggling into her. "Awwww... I suppose I worry sometimes. I didn't mean to doubt you... I suppose we'll just all miss you."

Rainbow Dash chuckled, nuzzling into her. "Awww, of course you'll miss me, because I'll miss you, too! But just because I'll be one of them doesn't mean I'll forget about the ponies that helped me get there, you know?"

"You're right...you are the Element of Loyalty," Fluttershy nuzzled her back. "And we'll always be here when you come back, proud of you."

"I know you will," Rainbow Dash smiled at her best friend. "And hey, I'll make sure I get you guys killer seats to any Wonderbolts shows, of course!"

"Aww...you'd do that?" Fluttershy smiled brightly at the idea. "I'd be able to cheer you on!"

"Of course I would!" Rainbow Dash grinned proudly. "Why wouldn't I want my very best friends to see the greatest Wonderbolt ever in action?"

"Hee! That's true...it'd be an honour for us," Fluttershy beamed. "Well...we'll all always be there to cheer you on..."

"I know you will," Rainbow Dash nodded. "And I also know you'll be cheering the loudest!"

"Hee...yes!" Fluttershy nodded. "I will be, I hope!"

"If it was anything like at the Fastest Flyer competition, then I know you will!" Rainbow Dash nudged her playfully.

"Oh...so you did hear me..." Fluttershy looked away bashfully.

"You know I'm only teasing!" Rainbow Dash giggled, nuzzling her.

"I know..." Fluttershy nuzzled back.

"So, how's the leg doing today?" The cyan Pegasus glanced at her friend's foreleg.

"Oh, it's all right. The swelling has gone down since it happened, and it's not as pained. I just have to keep it in a sling until I can move it again," Fluttershy indicated to it.

"That's good news!" Rainbow Dash nodded. "So when are you supposed to go get it looked at again?"

"The doctor asked me to go in tomorrow, actually. ...Um...would you...come with me?" The ceamy yellow Pegasus requested sheepishly.

"Sure, of cours!" The rainbow-maned daredevil grinned. "I'm curious to know how that leg's healing up, too!"

"Really...? Oh, thank you, Dashie!" Fluttershy brought her good foreleg around her best friend, with more nuzzles. "I feel better knowing you're there..."

"Heh heh, not a problem, Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash nuzzled her best friend back. "I'll be right by your side."

"Thank you!" Fluttershy faced her then, looking into her eyes. "You've been such a great help to me..."

"Hey, what are best friends for?" Rainbow Dash grinned. "You know I'm always gonna watch your back. I don't know how many times I have to say it."

"I know...but I appreciate it so much," Fluttershy gave a beaming smile and then nuzzled noses with her.

A scarlet blush spread its way across Rainbow Dash's cheeks as she returned the gesture. "I'm always happy to help a friend..."

Fluttershy giggled and kissed her on the nose. "Me too..."

Rainbow Dash's cyan cheeks were practically purple now. "Heh heh...and that's why we're best friends..."

"Yes, best of friends...you were my first friend when I was a filly..." Fluttershy smiled warmly.

"Who could forget?" Rainbow Dash smiled fondly. "Then there was that day I stood up to those jerks that were picking on you, and then raced them to defend your honor!"

"That's right..." Fluttershy nuzzled their cheeks, giggling.

"And hey, if it weren't for that race..." Rainbow Dash twisted a bit so her flank, adorned with a rainbow-bolt cutie mark, was visible to the creamy-yellow Pegasus. "Then none of us would've gotten our cutie marks when we did..."

Fluttershy admired it for a second and then smiled brightly, laying their foreheads together. "Like I said before, if it wasn't for you..."

Rainbow Dash chuckled softly, gazing right into her best friend's eyes. "None of us would've had our cutie marks..."

"And we all wouldn't be friends..." Fluttershy's voice lowered to a soft little coo.

"Heh heh...and I can't imagine my life now without all of you!" Rainbow Dash murmured, planting a sweet kiss on Fluttershy's cheek.

"I can't imagine my life without all of you, either..." Fluttershy's eyes twinkled with bright happiness.

"Then we're in agreement that our friendship is the best thing to ever happen to any of us..."

"Oh, undoubtedly!"

Knock knock knock!

"Now, who in the hay could that be?"

A mild pout crossed Fluttershy's features as she packed down a bit. "I don't know...I wasn't expecting anypony.."

Knock knock knock!

"Hello? Is anypony in there?"

Rainbow Dash got up from the couch and trotted to the door, slowly opening it. Standing outside, wearing a rain coat, was a dark-orange Unicorn with a tied-back blonde mane and tail. She was using her magic to levitate an umbrella, and was carrying a brown paper bag in her mouth.

"Oh, hello Tiger Stripes!" Fluttershy smiled, flying off the couch. "You came...please, come in!"

"Hello, Fluttershy!" Tiger Stripes trotted inside the cottage, closing up her umbrella and hanging it near the door, along with her rain coat. "How is your leg?" She then noticed Rainbow Dash and smiled. "Hello, my name is Tiger Stripes!"

"The name's Rainbow Dash. Fastest Flyer in Equestria! Maybe you've heard of me?" Rainbow Dash boldly introduced herself to the gourmet chef Unicorn.

"She's my best friend." Fluttershy added in, coming up to them. "Oh, and my leg is all right...it isn't as swollen or pained now."

"How lovely!" Tiger Stripes nodded to Rainbow Dash. "It's very nice to meet you, at last!" She turned to Fluttershy. "Oh, that's wonderful news. I'm glad to hear you're healing so well."

"Ahhh, so you're the gourmet chef I've been hearing about!" Rainbow Dash grinned. "What's in the bag? Samples of your cooking, I hope?"

"Ooh, whatever it is, it smells nice...what is it? If you don't mind my asking..." Fluttershy said sweetly.

"I'm glad you asked." Tiger Stripes set down the bag and opened it, removing a freshly-baked apple pie. "I baked my specialty apple pie for you. I thought it would make a lovely get-well gift."

"Mmm-mmm! That smells awesome!" Rainbow Dash remarked, sniffing the pie. "Does it taste as awesome as it smells?"

"Ooohh!" Fluttershy smelled it, practically drooling. "Thank you, Tiger Stripes! Please, bring it to the table and we'll all sit down to some!"

"Of course!" Tiger Stripes nodded, levitating the pie to the table with her magic. "I think you'll both enjoy this!"

"It certainly smells like it..." Fluttershy beamed, and hovered up to get some plates and spoons.

"Mm-hmm!" Tiger Stripes smiled, levitating a knife to slice the pie.

"Oh, boy...can't wait to taste this..." Rainbow Dash sat at the table, her mouth watering. "Surely you're not a gourmet chef for nothing!"

"You'll know it once you try her cooking more and more..." Fluttershy said, placing down the plates and spoons down.

"That's right!" Tiger Stripes said proudly, slicing the pie. "After all, I didn't get my cutie mark by simply bragging about my cooking!"

"If that were possible..." Fluttershy giggled, shaking her head.

"But of course it isn't!" Tiger Stripes giggled, placing a slice of pie on each plate. "I discovered my love for cooking when I was just a filly, and it wasn't long after that when I got my cutie mark!"

"Awesome story, Stripes!" Rainbow Dash chuckled. "Now, let's taste this awesome pie!"

"You first, Dashie..." Fluttershy smiled, giggling behind her hoof.

"Yes, please! Go on, Rainbow Dash!" Tiger Stripes encouraged.

"Don't mind if I do!" Rainbow Dash took a bite of the pie. "Mmmm! It's even better than I thought!"

"Isn't it wonderful?" Fluttershy agreed, taking a bite as well. "Mmmm, just as always! It's perfect!"

"Thank you, girls!" Tiger Stripes took a bite of her own slice. "Mmmm...got the apples from Sweet Apple Acres, of course!"

"Our friend Applejack lives there!" Rainbow Dash said, taking another bite. "Did you talk to her?"

"I did talk to her, yes!" Tiger Stripes confirmed with a nod.

"I should have known, these apples do have that Sweet Apple Acres flavour..." Fluttershy said, taking another bite.

"The apples from Flower Valley are wonderful, too!" Tiger Stripes pointed out. "Have either of you ever tried them?"

"I think AJ's farmhand Blushy brought some fruit from the valley, but I don't remember trying a Flower Valley apple..." Rainbow Dash said after a moment of thought.

"Oh, I have..." Fluttershy nodded. "They are wonderful!"

"Yes they are!" Tiger Stripes giggled. "I like to use Flower Valley apples for my pie, but now I think I'll be alternating between Flower Valley apples and Sweet Apple Acres apples!"

"Oh yes, both kinds are wonderful in their own ways. It'll be great to have a bit of both!" Fluttershy giggled, eating some more.

"I'll have to make you some peach cobbler using Flower Valley peaches!" Tiger Stripes offered with a smile.

"Peaches, too?" Rainbow Dash blinked, eating more pie. "Flower Valley grows everything, doesn't it?"

"They grow so many things!" Fluttershy marveled. "I'd love to try your peach cobbler, Tiger Stripes! Ooh, have you ever managed to get your hooves on the Zap Apple Jam?"

"Uh-huh!" Tiger Stripes nodded. "I've even gotten my hooves on actual Zap Apples! My friends couldn't stop raving about the Zap Apple pie I baked!"

"You made Zap Apple Pie?" Fluttershy's jaw dropped.

"You bet!" Tiger Stripes giggled. "Even my friends from all around loved them!"

"Oooh...will you make some the next time they harvest the Zap Apples?" Fluttershy requested, eager.

"Sure, if I'm in town!" Tiger Stripes nodded, smiling.

"Awesome!" Rainbow Dash finished her slice of pie. "Can I get another slice?"

Fluttershy giggled, finishing her pie and gently pushing her plate aside. "You really enjoyed it, didn't you, Rainbow?"

"Certainly, Rainbow Dash!" Smiling, Tiger Stripes cut another slice of pie and placed it on the daredevil's plate. "I'm glad you're enjoying it!" "Hay yeah!" Rainbow Dash nodded. "It's awesomely delicious!"

"So, how are things?" Fluttershy looked over to Tiger Stripes curiously.

"Oh, wonderful!" Tiger Stripes smiled. "I may be opening my very own restaurant in Canterlot soon!"

"Canterlot?" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "Wow! You really ARE a gourmet chef, aren't you?"

"Ooooh, your very own restaurant in Canterlot! That should be a great opportunity for you!" Fluttershy smiled.

"I know! I'm so excited!" Tiger Stripes beamed. "I've always dreamed of sharing my cooking with everypony in Equestria, and if I open a restaurant in Canterlot, then ponies from near and far will come to try my food!"

"It would certainly be a worthy reason to see Canterlot..." Fluttershy hypothesized.

"And when I do open my restaurant, I'd be honored to have you two, as well as Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Applejack as some of my first diners!" "Really? You serious?" Rainbow Dash's eyes lit up.

"Oh, really?" Fluttershy's eyes lit up. "You would...?"

"Of course I would!" Tiger Stripes smiled. "Why wouldn't I do that?"

"It's official! You are AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed with a wide grin.

"Oh...well...thank you so much, Tiger Stripes...we'd be honoured..." Fluttershy said softly, flattered.

"My pleasure, Fluttershy!" Tiger Stripes beamed. Then she blushed a little bit. "And thanks for the vote of awesomeness, Rainbow Dash!"

"It's true, ya know!" Rainbow Dash smirked.

"Oh yes, absolutely." Fluttershy agreed with a smile, giggling. "You are certainly awesome, Tiger Stripes."

"To hear it from both of you? Awww, you're too kind!" Tiger Stripes blushed, giggling.

"Hee...you're welcome. You deserve it..." Fluttershy giggled.

The three mares shared a warm laugh, even though Rainbow Dash's delighted cackling managed to overpower the other two's laughter.

"So, I'll leave the rest of this pie for you girls to finish!" Tiger Stripes offered. "I should get going, my friend Flower Heart is waiting for me to come and make her my special soup."

"Ohhh yeah, Blushy's still kinda sick, isn't she?" Rainbow Dash frowned a bit.

"Awwww, so soon?" Fluttershy looked disappointed. But she smiled in understanding. "That's all right though, I'm sure it would be important to make sure she has a healthy remedy. Um...do you need any help?"

"Sadly, yes." Tiger Stripes frowned a little. "Yes, Flower Heart still has a touch of a cold, and I promised to make her my soup to help her feel better. And no thank you, I've got it covered."

"Oh, then before you go, I have something for you!" Fluttershy flew into the air, looking for something. "Do you remember that book you wanted to borrow from me?"

"Yes, I remember!" Tiger Stripes nodded, watching Fluttershy.

"Here it is!" Fluttershy took a book in her mouth, bringing it to Tiger Stripes. "I'm so sorry it took so long to give to you..."

"Oh, that's perfectly all right, Fluttershy!" Tiger Stripes smiled, levitating the book with her magic and stowing it in her saddlebags. "I appreciate it, though! Thank you for letting me borrow it!"

"Oh, no problem..." Fluttershy smiled happily at her Unicorn friend. "Do come by again sometime, you know you're welcome here anytime..."

"Of course I will!" Tiger Stripes nodded, trotting to the door to put on her rain coat and grab her umbrella. "I'll try to come back by tomorrow, all right?"

"That sounds good, tomorrow night it is." Fluttershy nodded. "Thank you so very much for coming here, and for bringing that wonderful pie!"

"Oh, you're very welcome!" Tiger Stripes smiled, nodding as she put on her raincoat and opened the door with her magic, opening her umbrella as she stepped outside. "I'll see you then! Take care!"

"See ya, Stripes!" Rainbow Dash called after her.

"Take care, and give Flower Heart my regards!" Fluttershy managed to call after her, waving.

"I certainly will! Bye, now!" Tiger Stripes waved back as she trotted off.

"You were right! She's an awesome cook!" Rainbow Dash remarked, trotting back to the couch and sitting down. "Her pie is the best I've ever tasted!"

"I agree, it really is the best, aside from the kind Applejack's family make." Fluttershy agreed, closing the door and then joining her.

"Yep, anything AJ makes with her family is good, but Stripes' pie...man, that's just all kinds of awesome!" Rainbow Dash grinned. "No wonder she's opening a restaurant in Canterlot!"

"Ooh, I can't wait! It'll be wonderful!" Fluttershy marveled at the idea.

"I can just imagine all the awesome food she'll serve!" Rainbow Dash swallowed as her mouth began to water.

"Oh, me too..." Fluttershy's eyes twinkled at the though of it all.

"If her pie is that insanely good..." Rainbow Dash began to drool, as her mouth continued watering. "Then I can't wait to taste the rest of her food!"

Fluttershy fetched a napkin, wiping her best friend's mouth. "Well, we'll be able to try them when she opens it up..." She winked.

Rainbow Dash blushed a bit in embarrassment. "Heh...you're right, pal..." She chuckled.

"It'll be fun." Fluttershy tossed it away and then nuzzled up to her.

"I bet it will be..." Rainbow Dash nuzzled up against her in return.

"And we'll all be having fun with it together!" Fluttershy brought her good foreleg around her.

"Wouldn't have it any other way!" Rainbow Dash put her foreleg around her and pulled her close.

"Neither would I..." Fluttershy giggled, nuzzling their cheeks. "It'll be wonderful to share all together."

"It'll be awesome to all share in this together," Rainbow Dash chuckled in agreement.

Fluttershy giggled and smiled. "You're right, it will be..."

Rainbow Dash giggled, as well. "Yep. Can't wait until Stripes opens her restaurant! It'll be awesome!"

"Another fun event in Canterlot, then!" Fluttershy smiled. "The last time we went was for the Royal Wedding..."

"Best wedding ever!" Rainbow Dash grinned. "Especially since I got to do a Sonic Rainboom!"

"Yes, it was wonderful! A perfect idea for a big wedding..." Fluttershy giggled at the memory.

"And once it was the real Princess trotting down the aisle, and not that fake Changeling Queen, it was even better!" Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"Better than ever!" Fluttershy beamed. "I'm very glad... And um...pardon my saying...I think you looked lovely in your dress, too..."

"Even though I don't care for fancy dress..." Rainbow Dash shrugged. "Yeah, I think my dress suited me...a lot like my Gala dress, even!"

"Yes! A lot like it!" Fluttershy beamed, nodding. "You looked...um...well...um..."

"Awesome, right?" Rainbow Dash prompted, grinning.

"Yes, awesome!" Fluttershy giggled, nodding.

"Of course it was awesome!" Rainbow Dash grinned, nuzzling Fluttershy. "And your dress was...pretty nice, too..."

"You think so?" Fluttershy giggled, blushing a little.

"Uh-huh! Well, you know, I do think so! Rainbow Dash chuckled, nodding.

"Aww...thank you, Dashie..." Fluttershy gave her a little kiss on the nose in thanks.

"Anytime!" Rainbow Dash gave her a little kiss back.

"Hee..." Fluttershy giggled. "You know...I never thanked you for saving me against those...Changelings of yourself..."

"Well..." Rainbow Dash smirked a bit. "Now's as good a time as any!"

"Thank you so much...and um...you were so sweet...to help me up..and when you kissed me on the nose," Fluttershy blushed at the memory.

"Heh heh...what can I say...heat of the moment...?" Rainbow Dash blushed, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

Fluttershy giggled and nuzzled her. "You were still sweet, though..."

Rainbow Dash nuzzled her back, grinning. "Hey, my friend was in trouble...I wasn't about to let those phony-pony mes beat up on you!"

"You're my hero!" Fluttershy cooed sweetly, giggling.

"I try..." Rainbow Dash replied, chuckling.

"You always have," Fluttershy cooed sweetly, and just sighed so happily.

Of course, to anyone who would see them exchange these displays (and nopony ever did), they would think it was odd that they were very close for just best friends. In truth, there was more to it than that, at least to Fluttershy. She relished these sweet moments, the way Rainbow Dash was just softened up and sweeter around her, and how close they were.

It all fed into how much Fluttershy just loved her. More than as a friend.

"Mmm...this is nice, isn't it?" She looked at her, into her magenta eyes.

"Uh-huh...sure is..." The rainbow-maned daredevil murmured lazily, meeting her forest-green eyes.

Always and always, and nopony but herself knew this, she admired the year-older Pegasus's beauty, especially the soft warmth and kindness that was always visible in her eyes. It was just one of many things that Rainbow Dash adored about Fluttershy. Of course, she could never tell anypony else this, not even Fluttershy, herself. She feared being shunned, if it came to light that she was, indeed, a "fillyfooler", as her once-friend Gilda had accused her, if even in a teasing manner. She couldn't let anypony know, no matter how desperately she wanted to.

"A nice rainy day, just the kind of day where you want to sit inside, letting in the fresh air, and enjoying a nice book or just sitting with your friends..." Fluttershy smiled more.

Just how did Rainbow Dash do it, she wondered. The way she looked so tough and a little more like a tomcolt than a filly filly, and yet still retained some kind of a feminine charm, especially when it counted. She always admired how the daredevil just didn't care what other people thought, did things her way, and had a blast doing it. She wanted so much to tell her how she felt...but feared that it would only receive backlash in return.

She knew how at times in the past, Rainbow Dash had been accused of being a "fillyfooler" for how much of a typical tomcolt they perceive perceived her as. It scared her, she didn't want her dearest best friend since fillyhood to think that she thought that of her and didn't genuinely love her. She was scared to death of ruining their wonderful friendship. Things were fine now, right? They were. Even if Fluttershy had continuous longings to just hold Rainbow Dash, kiss her so sweetly and tell her over and over that she loved her.

"It's perfectly awesome, if you ask me!" Rainbow Dash chuckled softly, hooves still behind her head, as she brought one hind leg over the other, sitting as she often did upon a cloud.

Tomcolt and daredevil though she may have been, Rainbow Dash was still a mare. Through and through. But Fluttershy was a different story, altogether. Not only was this her best fillyhood friend, she was secretly secret her special somepony.

Fluttershy giggled, and then rolled onto her back, laying her head on the cyan mare's lap. They did this many times, and were perfectly comfortable with that kind of intimate closeness of laying each other's heads in the other's laps. Her injured foreleg was cradled against her chest in its sling, the rest of her legs curled up.

"Yes, it certainly is perfectly awesome." Fluttershy smiled.

Rainbow Dash glanced down as Fluttershy lay her head in her lap, chuckling softly as she brought a hoof down to play with her soft, pink mane. The two Pegasi had done this often, and were completely comfortable being that close with each other. They'd even fallen asleep this way, before.

"Comfy, pal?" Rainbow smirked lightly.

"Yes..." Fluttershy giggled, both at the silly moment and the way Rainbow Dash was stroking her mane. "Your lap is the best pillow."

"That's because my lap, just like the rest of me, is totally and completely awesome!" Rainbow Dash smirked, continuing to play with Fluttershy's soft mane. "And your mane is the softest thing these hooves have ever touched."

Blushing from her compliment, Fluttershy also laughed. "Oh, of course. Why wouldn't even your lap be awesome?" She smiled more. "Aww...I'm glad it's still soft..."

Unable to resist the urge, Rainbow Dash began to tickle Fluttershy's snout with the longer ends of her own mane. "Heh, you tell me how soft it is."

"Hey..." Fluttershy giggled madly from the ticklish feeling. "That tickles, Dashie! Hee hee!" She wiggled a bit, laughing with delight.

"Come on, Fluttershy..." Rainbow teased, continuing to tickle her snout. "You know you like it..."

"Noooo..." Fluttershy giggled happily.

"Yes!" Rainbow Dash smirked, laughing a little.

"No!" Fluttershy laughed more at the soft strands tickling her snout.

"Your voice says "no", but your laughter says "yes"!" Rainbow smirked and continued to tickle her.

"O-Okay...okay! I surrender!" Fluttershy squealed.

"What was that?" Rainbow cocked her head towards her victim, her ear perked up.

"I surrender!" Fluttershy repeated in a squeak.

"Say it!" Rainbow Dash taunted, though she slowly began to stop tickling her.

"S-Say what...?" Fluttershy blinked.

"Say I'm the most awesome Pegasus in all of Cloudsdale, and all of Equestria!" Rainbow tickled her some more.

"You're the most awesome Pegasus in all of Cloudsdale, and all of Equestria!" Fluttershy said breathlessly.

"Okay, good enough!" Rainbow let go of her mane, no longer tickling her.

"Hee..." Fluttershy giggled, smiling more. "You're right, it is still soft."

"Yep!" Rainbow Dash nodded, smiling a bit. "Soft and pleasing to my hooves. Don't ever change what you do to keep it that way."

"Oh, I won't be...don't you worry." Fluttershy assured, shaking her head a bit.

"Good." Rainbow Dash chuckled. "You're lucky I didn't keep at it!"

"Oh dear..." Fluttershy giggled, holding he hoof to her mouth, winking.

Rainbow winked back, poking Fluttershy in the stomach.

"Eee!" Fluttershy squeaked from being poked, laughing.

Pleased with the reaction, Rainbow poked her again, but more gently, this time.

"Ee!" Fluttershy giggled, and smiled more. "You sure know how to make me forget about the pain, Dashie."

"Glad I can help take away your pain, Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash said with a smile. "I'm better than any painkiller, aren't I?"

"Oh yes, better than any painkiller," Fluttershy nodded. "You...always have been."

"Because I'm twenty percent better!" Rainbow chuckled, poking Fluttershy once more.

"Ee! Yes...you're twenty percent better..." Fluttershy snuggled againgst her a bit.

"Glad you agree." Rainbow snuggled back against her, sighing in contentment.

"Of course." Fluttershy blushed a bit, and just looked up at her with a happy smile. Trying not to fantasize about Rainbow Dash leaning down..down...to meet their lips...

"Well...even if it meant I had to miss out on seeing the Wonderbolts...I'm glad I was able to take care of you..." Rainbow Dash murmured, smiling softly down at her. She couldn't help but imagine Fluttershy craning her head up so they were snout to snout...lips about to touch...

"I'm so sorry we missed it...but I'm truly grateful for you," Fluttershy leaned up a little, not even realizing it.

"Eh, it's no big deal. I won VIP season passes, so I can go to any or as many Wonderbolts shows as I want. Missing one to take care of you is totally worth it!" Rainbow Dash had closed her eyes, and was leaning her head down without even knowing it, smiling then.

"Call it a raincheck, I suppose...if we could still go together..." Fluttershy's eyelids lowered partway.

"Of course we can. That's the plan, anyway." Rainbow's snout was almost touching Fluttershy's, now.

"All right..." Fluttershy leaned up again, their snouts now touching. "I'll bring my camera, we can take pictures."

"Perfect way to capture what's sure to be the best day ever," Rainbow felt their snouts touching, and turned her head to the side slightly, their lips about to touch.

"Any day we spend together is the best day ever..." Fluttershy's voice softened a bit, turning her head a bit too, their lips just barely a few inches apart.

"Of course it is..." Rainbow murmured softly, the gap between their lips nearly closing.

"Always..." Fluttershy's eyelids lowered a bit more, her voice a soft whisper.

And then, their secret dreams were met as their lips met in a little kiss.

Fireworks exploded around them, or at least, they did in Rainbow Dash's head, as the two Pegasi touched lips in a sweet, tender kiss. She brought her forelegs around the other's waist, easing herself into a laying position right beside her.

It was a wonder Fluttershy didn't faint! But her cheeks heated up all the more, now noticeable red blotches on either cheek. A wave of happiness and sweet pleasure coursed through her, then careful rolled onto her side to meet her position halfway.

Pleasure and happiness coursed through the cyan Pegasus as well, as the kiss grew sweeter. Rainbow Dash gently pulled Fluttershy close, pressing their bodies together, but being careful of her wounded foreleg. Her cheeks were warm with a blush, also.

Fluttershy wondered if she was dreaming, it just had to be! But yet, she knew that all of her dreams would end before Rainbow Dash would kiss her, and now it was really happening! She breathed gently through her nose, and brought her good hoof up to her best friend's rainbow mane, gently playing with it.

A shudder of pleasure raced up Rainbow Dash's spine, as she felt Fluttershy gently playing with her mane. In response to this, she raised her hooves to her best friend's wings, and began teasing the delicate feathers, eventually slipping her forelegs beneath them and bringing her hooves around her shoulders.

Her wings fluttered, even quivering a bit in response to her touches. Fluttershy trembled, and felt her eyes close entirely. A shiver coursed up and down her spine, her wings tingled. It was heaven!

In a bold, yet surprising move, Rainbow's tongue licked at Fluttershy's soft lips, begging entrance into her sweet cavern. Shivers raced up and down her spine, and heat began to pool in her stomach, as she felt her mind becoming clouded by a sense of want...a sense of lust...but no, she had to restrain herself, even if she never wanted this moment, their first kiss, to end!

Fluttershy gasped in response, causing her mouth to open. Did she really want to kiss that way? Her stomach fluttered as if filled with butterflies, as well as a searing heat pooling within. She trembled a bit, wondering what this feeling meant...why it seemed to get stronger.

No sooner had Fluttershy's mouth opened than Rainbow Dash's tongue slipped inside, eagerly exploring every inch of the sweet cavern. She tasted like salad, and even the sweet apple pie they'd eaten earlier that afternoon. It was pleasing to her taste buds, and filled her mind with pleasure.

Feeling her best friend trembling beneath her, Rainbow Dash pulled away slightly, opening her eyes a sliver. "Too fast for you...?"

It had been, but Fluttershy just couldn't say that it was. Especially in the fact that she liked it. Really liked it. She was so curious, there was no way she could stop. "N-No...it's all right..."

"Are you sure...? I don't want to force you." Rainbow Dash nuzzled her gently, as a means to reassure her. She, too, liked what had been happening, and didn't want to stop, unless she was making her best friend uncomfortable with the situation.

"You're not..." Fluttershy assured, and nuzzled her in return, smiling then in the midst of her intense blushing. "...I...l-liked it."

"You did?" Rainbow Dash blinked in surprise, but then she smiled back. "...Want to continue, then?"

Blushing more, Fluttershy could barely answer. Instead, she nodded and nuzzled her. A part of her felt an impending guilt rising, that she knew this had to be wrong. She was taking advantage of the fact that Rainbow Dash wanted to kiss her, for whatever reason. Because she herself loved her, of course she welcomed the contact once she was more used to it. ...But did that mean this was right? No matter how wonderful it felt? Did Rainbow Dash really want this?

Chuckling softly, Rainbow Dash nuzzled her back and gently pressed their lips together again, kissing her sweetly.

A pleasured shudder coursed up and down Fluttershy's spine as her wing even flapped a bit. She kissed back sweetly, feeling a sense of happy joy that Rainbow Dash seemed to like kissing her. Maybe now they would also do that?

Rainbow Dash's wings flapped as well, as she gently put her forelegs under Fluttershy's wings once more, her hooves touching her shoulders. Making another bold move, she eased herself on top of the other Pegasus, careful not to lean on her injured foreleg, and even gently turning her onto her back.

A surprised squeak escaped Fluttershy at the unexpected shift in positions, but eventually relaxed into it and welcomed it. They had lain on top of each other before, but that had mostly been in play, and at times when they were just relaxing and talking. Never like this. Never this closely or intimately.

She felt her best friend's tongue gently tracing her lips. This time, she was ready, and opened her mouth.

Rainbow's tongue eagerly dove into Fluttershy's mouth, once again exploring the sweet cavern with fervor, savoring her unique taste. Heat continued to pool in her stomach, and the sense of lust began to cloud her mind. This time, she let it.

Fluttershy's own tongue prodded back timidly for a moment, trying to get used to the strange new feeling. She then explored Rainbow Dash's mouth, tasting the salad, some pie, and...something she couldn't place, but it all added up to her, something strangely manifesting as her.

Shudders of pleasure coursed up and down Rainbow Dash's spine, as she felt Fluttershy's tongue entering her mouth, while her own tongue continued to taste and explore the other's mouth. Her hooves found their way into her soft mane, teasing and playing with the strands as a simple, sweet kiss soon became a full-on make out session.

At the back of her throat, Fluttershy moaned softly between their mouths. Their tongues explored each other's mouths, before meeting again in an intricate, intimate dance. Her hind legs kicked a bit in pleasure, before one of them curled around one of Rainbow Dash's hind legs, a little up toward her flank. Lust and wanton clouded her mind, as she curiously explored these new feelings she was unfamiliar with.

A sensual growl rumbled deep within Rainbow Dash's throat, in response to Fluttershy's moan. Lust clouded her mind, and heat pooled rapidly in the pit of her stomach, as Fluttershy's hind leg curled around her own hind leg, her back hoof coming to rest by her flank. Her rainbow tail drooped over the side of the couch, somehow twisting and intertwining with Fluttershy's pink tail.

The growl from her best friend almost scared her, and yet, there was something so different about it. She liked it, and felt herself moan yet again between their mouths. Fluttershy then brought up her good foreleg, gently playing with the feathers of Rainbow Dash's wing.

A sudden jolt of pleasure shot through Rainbow Dash's entire body, hitting her like a bolt of lightning as Fluttershy played with her wing. She continued to play with her soft mane, massaging her hoof gently along the back of her skull as she did so. The need to breathe was beginning to take hold, but Rainbow Dash inhaled sharply through her nose to keep from having to break apart, just yet.

Oh, she didn't want this to end! She wanted more, to just stay like this forever, draped in the arms of her beloved Rainbow Dash! This wasn't just a kiss, this was necking, making out. Oh yes, Fluttershy knew THAT much, at least. Thanks to some romance novels...

The feeling of her mane and skull massaged felt so wonderful and sent trembles throughout her body. She moaned again, louder now, as her hindleg gently stroked Rainbow Dash's.

There was no other explanation. This had to be a dream come true! Even greater than her dream to be one of the Wonderbolts! So what if she liked mares? So what if she was more tomcolt than filly-filly? At this point, the only thing that mattered to Rainbow Dash was the Pegasus beneath her!

A sudden tightening sensation took hold in her lower regions, but it was far from an unpleasant feeling. In fact, it was quite desirable, as the heat in her stomach grew more intense. Another growl rumbled deep in her throat, as she straddled Fluttershy's flank with her own hind legs, pressing gently against her hips.

A strange feeling pooled in her stomach that seemed to course to her nether regions, which almost scared Fluttershy. It was almost intense, and felt it would get too strong if she wasn't careful. The feeling was almost frightening! And yet, she managed to relax, to just let the feeling overtake her. Then Rainbow Dash's bold move had her shuddering in pleasure, moaning between kisses, and the feeling in her stomach grew more intense.

What was going on?

The gentle pressure she was creating did something to Rainbow Dash's already lust-filled mind, and she made yet another bold move, instinctually. Her hind legs still straddling Fluttershy's flank, she ground their hips together, creating a delicious friction that just about made her explode with pleasure. Even though she'd never done anything of this sort with anypony before, it just came to her naturally. Instinct, perhaps? That had to be it. She could think of no other way to explain her actions.

She only hoped she wasn't making her best friend uncomfortable, or even wary of her...

Fluttershy now broke away from their kissing, as much as she didn't want to, to be able to breathe and release a very pleasured, louder moan. She trembled, her cheeks flushed, as she looked up at Rainbow Dash with amazed eyes. "W-What...was that?" She asked curiously.

Rainbow Dash panted softly, catching her breath. She shook her head, carefully propping herself up on her forelegs above Fluttershy. "Heh heh...sorry, buddy...kinda don't...know what...came over me..." She offered sheepishly.

"N-No...I mean...what happened? I felt so strange...e-especially d-down here..." Fluttershy managed in a soft voice.

"...You too, huh...?" Rainbow Dash blinked, shaking her head again. "I don't know...I've never experienced a feeling...like that, before..."

"...It was...It was...n-nice in a way..." Fluttershy managed, her cheeks pinkening. "...What you did just now, especially..."

"It...was a...nice feeling...wasn't it..." Rainbow Dash murmured in agreement, her own cheeks pinkening. "As for that...like I said...I don't know what came over me..."

"It's...it's okay..." Fluttershy squeaked a bit, and nuzzled her in assurance. "I've never...kissed anypony before, and this...oh my...it felt...amazing."

"I've never...kissed anypony, either..." Rainbow admitted, nuzzling her in return. "So I guess...you could say I...picked it all up from a book?"

"..Oh...I see..." Fluttershy nodded. She smiled more and nuzzled her. "Um...so...what now?" The question held two meanings to it, especially in how her tone was slightly anxious.

"Let's just cuddle now," Rainbow Dash suggested, smiling and nuzzling her. "Sound good to you...?"

Unsure whether or not she should feel relieved, the idea did still ignite a little joy in her heart. At least Rainbow wasn't trying to get away from her, and still wanted to be close. And Fluttershy was never one to turn down snuggle-time with her best friend. "I always want to cuddle..." Fluttershy giggled, nodding.

"Cuddling is good..." Rainbow nodded, giggling herself.

"Yes..." Fluttershy nodded. "Um...like this or...?"

"Nah...this would be better under a blanket..." Rainbow Dash sat up, and then sat against one end of the couch invitingly.

"Oh, good idea...I'll go get a blanket." Fluttershy picked one up sitting on a clean laundry basket pile, and brought it back.

"Perfect..." Rainbow gave an approving nod. "Now we can cuddle under a blanket..."

"Yay..." Fluttershy gave a genuine, but still soft cheer, drapping the blanket over them. "This will be nice..."

"Uh-huh..." Rainbow smiled softly, wrapping her forelegs gently around Fluttershy. "This is the perfect way to spend a rainy afternoon together..."

"I agree, it's perfect," Fluttershy giggled. "Well, let's continue enjoying the rainy day..."

"Let's..." Rainbow smiled, nodding in agreement. She looked at Fluttershy, hesitated, but then leaned in and kissed her gently on the mouth.

Fluttershy shuddered, but kissed back, melting into the sweet feeling. Who would've thought Rainbow could be so gentle? It was an amazing wonder she would never forget.

And so they did, cuddling together on a lovely rainy afternoon...even after such a hot make out session. Whether or not it would occur yet again, was a mystery to the two Pegasi. But that was okay, at least everything was still just fine between them.


	3. Dashie's Lovesickness

A few weeks later, Fluttershy's injured foreleg was finally healed. She was able to walk again, move it again, and just do things again! She was happy about it, and so was Rainbow Dash.

Speaking of, Fluttershy was heading up to Rainbow Dash's home in Cloudsdale right then. They were going to see a movie together, and she was going to pick her up.

But upon arrival, something was wrong.

"Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy came inside the house. "Are you home? Hello?"

Tank, Rainbow Dash's pet tortoise, blinked at Fluttershy from inside his aquarium, opening his mouth and emitting a croaking type of noise. But that wasn't the noise that alerted the creamy-yellow Pegasus.

It was the noises coming from Rainbow Dash's bedroom.

"...Rainbow?" Fluttershy slowly approached her best friend's bedroom. "Are you all right? What's going on?"

There was no immediate response, which worried Fluttershy to no end. But after a moment, she heard something on the other side of the door.

"Ah...aaah...aaaaachoo!"

"Oh dear!" Fluttershy opened the door and then flew into her room, worried. "Rainbow Dash, are you all right?"

Rainbow Dash was lying in her bed, the covers pulled up to her neck. Her eyes were bloodshot and watery, her cheeks were flushed, and her snout, especially around her nose, was bright red. She sniffled, blinking bleary-eyed at her best friend.

"Hey, Fwuddershy...don'd gobe doo glose...I thigue I've god a...a..."

Fluttershy shook her head and flew over to her. "No, there is no doubt. You have a cold. Oh...are you all right? Symptoms?"

"By thwoad's sore...by head is boudigue...ad by dose is blogued..." Rainbow Dash sniffled again, reaching for her bedside table as she tried to fight off an oncoming sneeze. "Ah...aaah..."

"Oh!" Fluttershy grabbed a tissue and handed it to her.

Rainbow grabbed it, covering her snout just in time. "Aaachoo! ...Thagues, Fwuddershy. I don'd thigue we're baguigue de bovie, dough..."

"Oh, it'll be playing for two weeks," Fluttershy said, waving it off. "We'll just make it when you're better. You poor thing... Do you need some medicine? Some water?"

Rainbow wiped her nose and tossed the tissue aside. "Wadder would be dize, if you don'd bide. Bud I don'd have ady bedizide, begause I don'd ged sigue hardly ever..."

"You should always keep some on hoof, just in case." Fluttershy told her. "Hold on, I'll send for some right away! Just a moment."

She left the room for a few minutes. Then she came back with a glass of water.

"I just sent a couple of birds to bring some medicine from home, so we'll have some in a few minutes." Fluttershy assured her, giving her the water.

"Thagues a wod, Fwuddershy..." Rainbow sniffled thickly, coughing into the crook of her foreleg for a minute. She took a drink of water once the coughing fit subsided, swallowing gingerly. "Dis sdigues, dough...I don'd wadda be sigue...dod whed we had pwads, ezpeziawwy..."

"Awww...it's okay, Rainbow...these things happen," Fluttershy assured her kindly with a sweet smile. "I'll take care of you, don't you worry."

"Bud den you bide gadge by gode..." Rainbow sniffled, shaking her head. "Ad I'd feew bad if you did..." She scrunched up her snout, feeling another sneeze threatening to come.

Fluttershy handed her another tissue. "Oh, don't even worry about that, I washed my hooves and I won't get too close."

Rainbow took it, covering her snout just as she sneezed. "Weww...if you're sure aboud dis...den I guezz I gan'd say or do adythigue do godvidze you, otherwise..."

"Not at all, no," Fluttershy shook her head. "After all, you took care of me ever since I injured my leg...and well...I'm returning the favour. Not that I would need to owe you to take care of you, of course!"

"As wog as you don'd dwead be wigue a foaw..." Rainbow rolled her bloodshot eyes.

"Can't say I wouldn't want to!" Fluttershy giggled, winking. "Now then, do you need anything else?"

"Dothigue off de dob of by head..." Rainbow sniffled, shaking her head. "Dot undil de bedizide arrives, adyway..."

Fluttershy heard twittering at the open window, and flew over to greet a few birds who gave her a bag. She thanked them, and then returned to Rainbow Dash's bedside. "Here we go!" She pulled out some medicine. "This is grape-flavoured medicine, Flower Heart made it... It's very sweet and delicious!"

"Bwushy bagues bedizides, huh?" Rainbow sniffled, eyeing the medicine curiously. "Ad I guezz you've dagued her rebedies?"

"Oh, yes!" Fluttershy flew out again, coming back with a cup filled with medicine, and some more water. "It's also quite potent. She makes them with natural herbs and other medicinal extracts."

"Oh weally? Whad'll dis bedizide gwear ub?" Rainbow asked, reaching to take the cup of medicine. "Evewythigue dat's wrogue wid be, I hobe?"

"Oh yes, this one works on multiple symptoms! It does work on fevers, but only to relieve them a bit. She has a better medicine for fevers. She used to make them in needles, to inject them directly into the forehead."

At the very mention of needles, Rainbow Dash's teary, bloodshot eyes went wide. "Deedwes? Uh-uh! Doe way! I don'd do deedwes!"

"Oh, don't worry. She has since then managed to since then develop them into pill form. It took some help from hospitals, but it worked!" Fluttershy assured, taking out a small container of tablets. "They've been tested by a couple of hospitals across Equestria, and they're proven to work very well."

"Is Bodyviwwe Hosbidaw ode of dose?" Rainbow asked warily, sniffling. "Id's dot dat I don'd bewieve you or Bwushy...I'be jusd woderigue..."

"Oh yes! She brought both prototypes to the hospital here in Ponyville." Fluttershy nodded. "They were tested there and the results were that of the same. If you want to take one if you feel feverish, I made sure to have some brought here."

"I feew bore achy dan fevewish..." Rainbow Dash groaned, falling back into her pillows. "Eved by wigues are sore..."

"Awww..." Fluttershy flew over, adjusting her blankets. "You just get some rest. I'll make you my special soup for you to eat, and I'll be right here if you need me. Don't you worry about a thing."

"Ogay den...souds good do be..." Rainbow snuggled under her blankets, nuzzling into her pillow. "Ub...do you thigue you gad feed Tague for be? I was doo sigue do ged oud of bed dis bordigue..."

"Of course! I'll certainly feed him." Fluttershy promised with a smile. "You just rest, and I'll take care of everything else." She kissed her on the forehead, and then trotted out of the room to take care of everything.

"Thagues, pal..." Rainbow yawned and coughed, her eyes drooping closed as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Some time later, Fluttershy made some soup, her specialty sick soup. When she came into Rainbow Dash's room, the sick mare was awake and reading comic books.

"Hello, Dashie...I hope you're hungry!"

Rainbow Dash glanced up from her comic book, smiling a bit as Fluttershy came into her room. "Hey, pal. Yeah, I think I've got a bit of an appetite back." She sniffled. "Don't know how much I'll be able to taste, though."

"I suppose we'll see, won't we?" Fluttershy hovered next to her bedside, placing the tray down.

"Guess so," Rainbow Dash nodded, sniffing the bowl of soup. "Well...I can kind of smell it, at least..."

"That's good to know," Fluttershy smiled. "Will you be able to feed yourself, or would you like some help?"

"I think I can handle it myself..." Rainbow Dash chuckled, but coughed a bit.

"Oh, if you can do it, I won't have to." Fluttershy giggled. "Go right ahead."

"No. You go ahead," Rainbow blushed mildly, giggling a bit. "I told you earlier I've almost never been sick, so I've never had anypony take care of me, before."

"Hee...I suppose. All right, then..." Fluttershy sat down, and then held the spoon to her. "Open wide for the train! Choo choo!" She threw in for good measure, playfully.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes, but opened her mouth wide so Fluttershy could feed her. "Aaahhh..."

Fluttershy giggled and fed her the spoonful. "What do you think?"

Rainbow swallowed the soup, licking her lips. "Not bad. I can see why why anypony would eat it when they have the pony pox or something!"

"Oh, thank you..." Fluttershy blushed a bit, flattered. "I try..." She fed her best friend some more. "I'm glad you like it..."

"It's good." Rainbow nodded, swallowing more and enjoying the warm liquid cascading down her raw throat. "And it feels good going down."

"Oh, that's good! Exactly what I intend for." Fluttershy looked relieved, feeding her some more. "That its warmth and texture feel good going down and won't scratch your throat or make your fever worse."

"You must've taken lessons!" Rainbow grinned lightly, swallowing more of the soup. "Not to say that I don't think you could've developed the soup on your own, I mean..."

"Oh, I did develop the soup on my own. I did receive some ideas and tips, but it was mostly my own..." Fluttershy smiled, feeding her some more.

"And this is what you give to your critters when they don't feel well, isn't it?" Rainbow swallowed another spoonful, sighing with relief as the soup seemed to soothe her sore throat.

"Yes, it certainly is." Fluttershy nodded. "It didn't quite work with Phillomeena, though..." She giggled at the memory.

"You mean Princess Celestia's pet Phoenix?" Rainbow chuckled lightly, though it caused her to cough.

"Hee...yes." Fluttershy giggled, feeding her more soup.

Rainbow swallowed the soup, wincing a bit as it went down, but soon feeling its healing warmth relieving the pain.

Fluttershy kept feeding her, giggling and then soon finished it.

"There you go. Feel better?"

Rainbow Dash nodded, licking the last few drops from her lips. "Yeah. That helped. Thanks, pal."

"You're very welcome, Dashie..." Fluttershy took the dishes away. "You just rest some more, and let me know if you need anything."

"Will do, Fluttershy..." Rainbow snuggled back down into her blankets, picking up her comic book to continue reading. "Thanks a lot..."

"You're welcome..." Fluttershy smiled at her over her shoulder and flew out of the room.

* * *

The next morning, Fluttershy had stayed over night at Rainbow Dash's home (having consulted with Kitten and Flower Heart to look after her animals the night before). She awoke, and didn't hear a peep from her room.

To begin with, Fluttershy fed Tank, and then went to her best friend's bedroom.

"Dashie? Are you up?"

Rainbow Dash groaned and tossed under her blankets, her rainbow mane sticking to her sweaty forehead. Her cyan cheeks were flushed red, but her complexion was otherwise pale.

Fluttershy gasped, and zipped right over to her in worry. "Rainbow! Rainbow Dash, are you okay? Oh...you're feverish!" She zipped over to her bag, digging for the fever pills.

Rainbow Dash blinked her eyes open, staring at the hazy image of Fluttershy in her bedroom. "Flutter...shy...? Izzat you...?"

"Yes, it's me! Hold on!" Fluttershy zipped out, and came back with a glass of water, and one of the pills in hoof. "Here Dashie, take one of these."

Rainbow blearily reached for the pill, nearly knocking it out of Fluttershy's hoof. "Hold still...which hoof..."

"I'm not moving..." Fluttershy blinked, and shook her head. "It's in my left."

"Left hoof...right..." Rainbow grabbed hold of Fluttershy's right hoof, attempting to grab the pill with her mouth, not realizing that she still had the wrong hoof.

"Oh dear..." Fluttershy pulled away, placed the pill into her mouth, and then had her drink and swallow it down with water.

"The fever is affecting you..oh...don't worry, once the pill kicks in, you'll be able to relax and it'll relieve it and reduce it."

"Uh-huh..." Rainbow said dazedly, staring at Fluttershy. "Hee hee...you're pretty...pretty Pegasus..."

Fluttershy blushed, placing the glass aside. "Um...thank you?"

Rainbow giggled, grinning goofily and blushing, too. "Pretty pony...you're so pretty..."

"Um...that's sweet of you to say...but oh, that's your fever talking..." Fluttershy said softly.

"I wanna special somepony...be my special somepony..." Rainbow's goofy grin stayed in place, as she clumsily took Fluttershy's hoof.

A look of disappointment came to Fluttershy's face. "Oh...who?"

"You..." Rainbow Dash giggled, still holding Fluttershy's hoof. "I wanna special somepony that's you...pretty pony..."

"Ah..." Fluttershy blinked, wide-eyed, and blushing heavily. "M-M-Me? ...You...want to be with me?"

"Yeah-huh..." Rainbow smiled dazedly, nuzzling her hoof. "You be my special somepony...I love you..."

Fluttershy's heart just about stopped. She was...baffled. And just...wasn't sure how to feel. She loved Rainbow Dash, she loved her and wanted to be with her, so hearing these words out of her mouth was a dream come true. It was beautiful. She wished she had it on tape so she could listen to it over and over...

But reality set in. Rainbow Dash was feverish. It was the fever talking. There was no way she knew what she was saying or doing. And even so, wouldn't even remember.

Tears pooled in her eyes. It was hopeless. Her dream of being Rainbow Dash's special somepony was never to become.

"...Rainbow Dash..." Fluttershy managed, deciding to just take one chance to tell her, without telling her. "I want to be your special somepony. ...I...I...I... Rainbow Dash, I love you, too. I've always loved you. That's why I reciprocated when we made out...because I wanted to kiss you so much. ...I am so sorry. I love you," Tears streamed down her face.

"I love you...pretty pony..." Rainbow murmured again, not seeming to notice Fluttershy's tears as she confessed her feelings. "Be my special somepony..."

"...I will, Rainbow Dash...if you'll have me, I will." Fluttershy sniffled. "I'll be your special somepony."

"I'll have you...Fluttershy..." Rainbow Dash whispered, smiling softly, but still not noticing Fluttershy's tears. Unbeknownst to her, the fever medicine was finally kicking in, and Rainbow's fever was beginning to drop. "Mm-hmm..." Rainbow said sleepily, her eyes beginning to close as the medicine was taking effect against her fever.

"...I would...if you weren't speaking under the fever's influence and meant it," Fluttershy said sadly. "Now go to sleep," She sniffled, turning to go.

"Mm-hmm..." Rainbow nuzzled into her pillow, and was soon fast-asleep once more.

Fluttershy looked back at her, tears running down her face as she slowly exited the bedroom.

"Will we ever...end up together?" She sighed then. "No, I think not...it's never to become. ...For I am not the one..."

There was only one thing she could do right now.

* * *

Fluttershy was knocking at the library's door later on, frantic by this point!

"Just a minute!" Called a voice from behind the door. A pinkish glow surrounded it as it opened, revealing Twilight. "Hi, Fluttershy. ...What's the matter? You seem upset."

"Well...I...I hope I'm not bothering you, Twilight...but I...didn't know who else to turn to," Fluttershy said in a small voice.

Twilight stepped aside to let Fluttershy enter the library. "What's wrong?"

"It's...about Rainbow Dash..." Fluttershy managed, sniffling a bit. "And I..."

"Say no more." Twilight smiled gently, sitting down near her writing podium. "Come on inside, and tell me what's going on with you and Rainbow."

Fluttershy stepped inside, and the door was closed behind her. "I...well, you see...I..."

"You like her, don't you?" Twilight filled in the blank for her. "As more than just your best friend, I mean?"

Fluttershy gasped, looking up at her with surprise. "H-How...did you know?"

Twilight just smiled. "I have my ways. But let's just say I've happened to notice that you always seem to be happier, and even a little more confident whenever Rainbow is around. The way you look at her...isn't exactly subtle."

"...Oh..." Fluttershy looked down shyly. "...Yes, Twilight...you're right. ...I'm in love with her...I have been for a long time. Um...but...I don't think she loves me."

"Oh?" Twilight tilted her head to one side. "Well, what makes you think that, Fluttershy? As far as I can tell, Rainbow cares about you a lot."

"I know she does...but...I don't know... You see, she was accused a lot our fillyhood together of being...a fillyfooler. And it hurt her very much. I don't think she'd appreciate love from a mare," Fluttershy sighed. "But um...it's not just that..."

"Well, what else is it?" Twilight inquired. "Please, tell me, Fluttershy."

"...When we're alone, we're very close." Fluttershy admitted. "We cuddle. Sometimes we even kissed each other...o-on the cheek! Um...but one day...while I still had my leg injury...something...happened. Rainbow was over at my house, and we were sitting together. I had my head in her lap, we were talking...and then...all of a sudden..we...we...we kissed. O-On the mouth..."

"Ohhh..." Twilight slowly nodded in understanding. "And...you've been feeling awkward about your feelings for Rainbow ever since then, am I right?"

"A little...oh, but Twilight, it wasn't just a kiss. ...We...we..." Fluttershy blushed. "We made out! We were kissing so much...! It happened twice in that span!"

"Ah, I see..." To Fluttershy's surprise, and utter relief, Twilight smiled. "That's nothing to be ashamed of, if that's what you're feeling. Especially if it was reciprocated, and not just one-sided."

"Well, no...it wasn't one-sided...we even...Oh, Twilight, I don't even KNOW how it happened but she did...something and it just...these feelings! I didn't understand them! They didn't feel...bad, but...so...strange!"

"What did she do?"

"...I don't know...I couldn't specify...she was lying on top of me, and...our hips were kind of...I don't know...I felt strange in my stomach and...o-other places!" Fluttershy blushed heavily at the memory.

"I think I understand what you're saying, since I've just been reading up on intimacy between mares and colts. But given the position you've described, Flower Heart might be the pony you should talk to. Maybe Rarity, but definitely her," Twilight suggested with a giggle.

"Um...why?" Fluttershy blinked, confused.

"Ohhh...let's just say that Flower Heart has had some experience," Twilight giggled again, shaking her head.

"...Oh...I see..." Fluttershy mumbled. "Well, all right, I suppose I can talk to her. But Twilight, it isn't just that! Rainbow Dash has been sick since yesterday, and I've been there taking care of her. Oh, but...she had a nasty fever this morning, and I went in to see her... She...told me she loved me and wanted to be special someponies... But...it was the fever talking! It had to be!"

"Ohhh...is that why you're so upset?" Twilight realized with a frown. "You think Rainbow Dash was only confessing that she loved you and wanted to be your special somepony due to her fever making her delusional?"

"Yes!" Fluttershy whimpered. "She can't possibly like mares...let alone me!"

"Fluttershy, you don't know that for certain," Twilight reasoned. "It may not have just been the fever talking. I read somewhere that while being ill can make a pony say something they may not mean, sometimes while under the influence of certain medicines, or even a high-grade fever, a pony may admit to hidden feelings, or make some other kind of similar confession. You won't know unless you talk to Rainbow about this."

"I-I know...but I don't know what to say!" Fluttershy whimpered, shaking her head. "If I say the wrong thing, I might ruin our friendship and I don't know...!"

"Well, just keep in mind that Rainbow may not remember certain things she said while she was feverish," Twilight gently explained. "Don't make it seem like you're accusing her of lying, especially because she may not even have the slightest idea of what you're talking about."

"That's just it! She won't even remember!" Fluttershy stammered. "I-I just...don't know what to say! What if she would think I was lying?"

"Well, did she say anything that may have possibly not been her fever talking?" Twilight questioned. "Like did she say anything after you gave her something to bring down her fever?"

"Well, yes...I gave her medicine to help the fever, but I wasn't sure when it kicked in. She just called me pretty, wanted to be my special somepony, said she loved me...and all that..." Fluttershy looked down a bit.

"Was there anything else she said? Perhaps in response to anything you said?" Twilight asked, placing her hoof on Fluttershy's shoulder.

"No...she just...kind of said mm-hmm's," Fluttershy shook her head.

"That may have been after the medicine started taking effect. But that's the intention, so the user can sleep off the fever comfortably," Twilight said thoughtfully.

"Well...Rainbow did fall asleep after I gave her the medicine," Fluttershy said.

"See? She may have meant some of the things she said. All you have to do is talk to her." Twilight smiled a bit.

"...All right...but I don't know how I'll get to bring it up...I mean, I can't just go back to her home and say. 'Hi Rainbow Dash, how are you feeling? Fever any better? And by the way, you told me you loved me while you were feverish! Is it true?'! That...would be too much." Fluttershy sighed. "Oh...I just don't know..."

"Oh no! I didn't mean for you to bring it up like that!" Twilight shook her head. "Like I said, you don't want to sound accusing, since Rainbow was feverish when she made her confession. Just bring it up casually, maybe something like 'Not to upset you, Rainbow Dash, but you said some things to me while you were feverish. I'd just like to know which things were true?' Do you think you can handle that?"

"...Well, I...suppose I could try..." Fluttershy was shaking a bit. "But what if she doesn't remember?"

"Hmm..." Twilight thought for a moment. "If she doesn't remember, you could just brush it off by telling her it wasn't important. But I have a feeling that she'll probably remember at least some of the things she said. Trust me," She winked at the Pegasus, offering an encouraging smile.

"Well...okay. I guess I can try. Oh, I'd better go...I have to go see if she's awake yet." Fluttershy headed to the door. "Um...thank you anyway for that, Twilight..."

"You're welcome, Fluttershy. Hope it all goes well." Twilight followed her to the door, opening it for her with her magic.

"Me too...more than anything, I'd rather lose a lover...than losing a friend." Fluttershy walked out the door.

Twilight watched her go, frowning slightly. "For her sake...I hope she doesn't lose either one..."

* * *

Fluttershy made it back to Rainbow Dash's home, coming inside quietly. She came into her room, finding the rainbow-maned daredevil awake in her bed reading comic books again.

"Um...Rainbow Dash?"

Glancing up from her comic book, Rainbow Dash managed a slight smile as Fluttershy came into her room. She was sniffling constantly, however.

"Oh...hey, Fluttershy. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing...I was just making sure you were okay. You had a nasty fever earlier this morning. I gave you one of the pills..." Fluttershy said, shifting her weight on her hooves. "Um...how do you feel?"

"Fine, I guess." Rainbow sniffled, turning a page in the comic book. "The pill must've helped, I don't feel all that feverish right now."

"Oh, um...well...that's good!" Fluttershy smiled nervously. "I um...told you they worked!" She gave a big, nervous smile.

"Didn't doubt that you were telling the truth." Rainbow nodded, sniffling. She continued reading her comic book, not making eye contact with the other Pegasus.

"Hee...okay. ...Um...so...do you...need something?" Fluttershy swallowed a bit.

Rainbow nodded to the empty box on her bedside table. "If you wouldn't mind? I'm all out, and like I told you before, I don't normally keep things like that around, since I don't get sick hardly ever."

"Oh...well, just a moment, then." Fluttershy nodded, and trotted out again.

She came back a few moments later. "I already fed Tank, and he's doing just fine. Um...anything else?"

"Nothing I can think of..." Rainbow sniffled, shaking her head.

"All right..." Fluttershy gulped a bit. "Um...Rainbow Dash...you...um...s-said...some things...under the influence of your...fever...do you...remember at all?"

"Hold on..." Rainbow held up a hoof, scrunching up her snout. "I think...I'm gonna...ah...ah..."

"Oh!" Fluttershy squeaked, wide-eyed. She eventually grabbed a few spare tissues from her little bag, and held it to her snout.

"Ah...achoo!" Rainbow sneezed into them, sniffling. "...Thanks." She realized after a moment that Fluttershy wasn't pulling them away, and blinked at her.

"O-Oh...sorry." Fluttershy wiped her nose and then tossed them away.

"S'okay." Rainbow sniffled. "Uh-oh...hold on...here comes...a-an-noth-ther..."

"Oh..." Fluttershy took another one out, holding it to her snout.

"Achoo!" Rainbow sneezed again. "Thanks, again..." She sniffled.

"You're welcome..." Fluttershy tossed them aside, hovering near her bedside. "So...um...about what I said..."

"Yeah...?" Rainbow sniffled, blinking at her. "What about it...?"

"I...wondered if you...remembered?" Fluttershy brought her forelegs behind her back, looking away shyly.

"Well...no, not really...I don't think..." Rainbow sniffled and shook her head. "Why? What did I say?"

"...Oh...well...never mind," Fluttershy lowered down to the floor, and started to trot away.

"What's wrong?" Rainbow called after her, sniffling and muttering something under her breath. "What did I say?"

"...It's nothing...you probably didn't even mean it..." Fluttershy responded.

"Didn't mean what?" Rainbow asked in confusion, sniffling and scrunching up her snout yet again. "I don't get it..."

"...You said...something..." Fluttershy came to her bedside. "Please...I hope you know I'm telling you the truth...but...if you didn't mean it...I will understand."

"Just...tell me...what I...said..." Rainbow insisted, her snout scrunched up. "I want...to know...what you think...I didn't mean...?"

"...You said...you...you..." Fluttershy mumbled incoherently.

"I said...I...what...?" Rainbow Dash prompted, sniffling a few times and relaxing her snout for a moment.

"You...said...you..." Fluttershy looked down. "...L-Loved...me."

"...I...don't rem-memb-ber th-that..." Rainbow sniffled. "B-but if I s-said it...I p-prob-bably m-meant i-it..."

"...I didn't think you meant it...that's all right..." Fluttershy was about to leave, sniffling also.

"F-Flutters-shy...I s-said...I m-meant i-it..." Rainbow repeated, sniffling a couple of times, her snout scrunching back up. "D-did-didn't you h-hear m-me...?"

Fluttershy stopped, and turned around, her eyes wide...and hopeful. "Wait...you...you did?" She trotted over to her bedside. "...You mean...you really do?"

Rainbow Dash nodded, still sniffling with her snout still scrunched. "I d-did...I d-do-o...ah...aaah..." She prepared to turn away, then.

Fluttershy responded quickly, coming forth with another tissue she brought to her snout. "Dashie...I...guess you don't remember what I said...when you did, then..."

"Aaachoo!" Rainbow sneezed, shaking her head. "No...I do remember...you said...you loved me...and would be...my special somepony...if I'd have you..." She sniffled.

Eyes wide, Fluttershy froze in place. "You...you remembered that? ...Really?"

Rainbow nodded, sniffling again. "Of course...I do. Because I said...I would have you. ...Don't you remember? ...I wasn't...dreaming...and it wasn't...the fever talking...either."

"...So the medicine kicked in when you said..." Fluttershy's eyes were wide. She came closer again, this time on her haunches next to her bed. "Oh, Rainbow Dash...it's true! I...I...I love you! I love you so much! I was just afraid to tell you because I didn't want to ruin our friendship, and because I knew how much it hurt you to be called a fillyfooler..."

"Fluttershy...how could you even think...a confession like that...could possibly ruin our friendship?" Rainbow Dash chuckled softly, still sniffling. "Don't you remember...what we did on your couch...when your leg...was still messed up...?"

"Oh...you mean when we..." Fluttershy gave her a tissue to blow into, to further reduce her sniffles. "...Yes...when we...made out...and...you rubbed your hips along mine and we...felt that strange feeling."

Rainbow nodded, blowing into the tissue Fluttershy gave her, tossing it aside and holding out her hoof for another. "You mean...when I pressed our hips together...kinda hard...and created that strange, yet awesome feeling...?"

"Um..." Fluttershy held a tissue to her snout again. "Yes...that strange...yet awesome feeling..."

Rainbow blinked a few times, before blowing into the tissue. "You enjoyed that as much as I did...didn't you...?"

"...Oh Dashie, of course I did! I liked it so much... I wanted to do it again! I didn't know what the feeling was or what it meant...but it felt amazing, and knowing we were sharing it together made it even better..." Fluttershy blushed heavily, looking down a little.

"Heh heh...guess it's a good thing I borrowed a book from Twilight..." Rainbow chuckled, still sniffling a bit, though not as much as before. "If you wanted to do that again...then all you had to do was say so..."

"Um...well...okay...I-I'll...remember that..." Fluttershy shuffled her hoof on the floor.

"...And you took a page from Blushy, didn't you..." Rainbow smirked a little, referring to what Fluttershy had just done for her.

"Yes, I did..." Fluttershy giggled. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist doing that."

"...The only bad thing about it is that my snout's sore, now." Rainbow winced a bit, rubbing her tender, reddened snout with her hoof.

"Awww...that does sometimes happen, so I suppose you should leave it be." Fluttershy waved her hoof. "Are you hungry? Would you like some more soup?"

"You have more?" Rainbow's eyes lit up.

"Of course, I made enough to last you a while!" Fluttershy nodded, smiling brightly.

"All right!" Rainbow Dash grinned. "Sure, I'll have another bowl!"

"Okay...I'll get you some! ...Um...Rainbow...if uh...oh...this will sound silly, but um...could you...um..." Fluttershy blushed, looking away with a shy smile.

"What?" Rainbow looked at her questioningly.

"Um...well um...oh, I'll get you the soup first!" Fluttershy dashed out.

"Okay...?" Rainbow Dash blinked, and then picked up her comic book and read while she waited for Fluttershy to bring in the soup.

A couple of minutes later, Fluttershy returned with a soup bowl on a tray and a spoon.

"All right, here it is!" She placed it on the bed. "Um...well, dig in!"

Rainbow blinked, and shook her head. "You were trying to ask me something, before you got the soup. What were you trying to ask me?"

"Um! ...Oh...um...I know...how you feel...and all...but um...would you...t-tell me...? Um! If you don't want to, that's fine! I know you don't have to and I won't force you!" Fluttershy blushed heavily. "It's silly...I'm sorry..."

"Sure, pal," Rainbow chuckled, and gently took Fluttershy's hoof in her own. "I can tell you. And it's not silly, at all."

"Oh...um...well, okay then..." Fluttershy gave a nervous, toothy grin.

Rainbow chuckled, before speaking the words she knew Fluttershy wanted to hear. "Love you, Fluttershy. And I really do mean it, too."

"I know you mean it..." Fluttershy beamed with a blushy smile. "And I...love you, too..." She giggled a little.

"I know you do..." Rainbow smiled back, chuckling softly. "Now, I see the way you're looking at me, and at the tray...and I really didn't mind when you did this, yesterday..."

"Yay!" Fluttershy giggled, beaming and taking the spoon, dipping it into the soup and holding it to her. "Open wide for the train! Choo choo!"

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes, chuckling and opening her mouth wide. "Aaahhh..."

"Hee..." Fluttershy plopped it into her mouth. giggling. "Well, Dashie...after you're better...I guess our...movie and Wonderbolts outings...are...um...dates?"

Rainbow nodded, swallowing the soup. "Sure...if you want to call 'em dates, I mean...I don't care, either way...it's whatever you're comfortable with..."

"Oh, I don't mind at all... Um...Well...I...oh! I forgot! I'm so sorry! I have to do this properly!" Fluttershy kneeled down again, feeding her again. "Rainbow Dash, would you be my special somepony...my marefriend? I would love to court you..."

Rainbow giggled, swallowing the soup and extending her hoof down towards Fluttershy. "I would be honored to be your special somepony, Fluttershy. From now on, I'm your marefriend, and you're mine."

Fluttershy beamed, and nodded, placing her hoof over hers. "Yes...I'm yours, and you're mine..."

Rainbow nodded, giggling softly. "And I wouldn't have it any other way, pal..."

* * *

A few days passed since Rainbow Dash was sick with a cold, but now she was back on her hooves! Thanks to Fluttershy's help. They weren't quite ready to come out with their newfound romantic relationship yet, but soon on they were going to at least tell their friends about them.

And on this fine day, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were going to pay Fluttershy a visit! They had more cookies for her, on top of that.

"So you think she'll like the raisin cookies this time?" Sweetie Belle queried to her friends.

"I bet she should! Pinkie Pie liked them so far!" Scootaloo said excitedly.

"An' it was even nice o' Tiger Stripes ta stop inta Sugarcube Corner ta help us bake 'em!" Apple Bloom smiled brightly. "She sure does know a lot 'bout bakin'!"

"Oh yes, with her helping us, we were able to make awesome cookies!" Sweetie Belle giggled.

"I'll say! They're mouth-watering!" Scootaloo agreed.

"Even the Cakes wanna know her recipes!" Apple Bloom grinned. "An' mah big sister Applejack says Tiger Stripes is soon ta be openin' a restaurant!"

"Rarity was talking about it, saying that she's opening it in Canterlot!" Sweetie Belle remembered. "It sounds awesome!"

"I hope we get an invitation, too!" Scootaloo flapped her wings.

"Ah'm sure we'll get ta go along!" Apple Bloom nodded. "Tiger Stripes sayed she was gon' be havin' Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity an' Twilight as her firs' customers!"

"All right!" Scootaloo flapped her wings harder. "Sounds great!"

Sweetie Belle grinned, and looked up ahead. "There we go, Fluttershy's cottage! The top half of her door is open, she must be home!"

"Maybe we oughta knock firs', anyway?" Apple Bloom suggested. "Even though the door's open, she might have comp'ny."

"I'll look in and see!" Scootaloo declared.

They approached the house, raising their hooves to knock...but then heard some laughing. The three fillies looked at each other in confusion. Then stood up on their hind legs, peering over the open half of the door. On the couch were Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, cuddling and laughing together. Rainbow Dash whispered something to Fluttershy, who giggled in response.

"Oh, Dashie..." She cooed lovingly, and then leaned in to kiss her right on the mouth.

"Whoa!" Apple Bloom gasped. "Ah've never seen Fluttershy an' Rainbow Dash behavin' like that!"

"They're...kissing each other...like they were special someponies!" Scootaloo gaped. Sweetie Belle blinked. "Are they...marefriend and...marefriend, now?"

"Ah guess so..." Apple Bloom nodded, observing the two Pegasi for a moment, before smiling and giggling. "They sure seem ta be happy, at least!"

"They look so sweet!" Sweetie Belle giggled, smiling.

"...Yeah, I guess they...kinda are nice together..." Scootaloo smiled a bit too.

It took a turn for the interesting when the two Pegasi then rolled over on top of each other, with Rainbow Dash on top of Fluttershy.

"...What are they doing?" Scootaloo wondered.

"Ah dunno. They're lyin' on each other?" Apple Bloom shrugged.

"It looks...weird." Sweetie Belle blinked. "Maybe...we'd better go..."

"Yeah, we'll just come back later!" Scootaloo dropped down on all fours.

"Sounds good ta me!" Apple Bloom agreed, her snout red in embarrassment.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders hopped down, all of them heading back down the path.

"Oh well! Maybe we'll see if Twilight wants some cookies?"

"Good idea! Let's go, Crusaders!"

Inside the cottage, Fluttershy giggled, pulling back from Rainbow Dash and gazing up at her with wonder, and yet, knowingly. "You knew they were there too, didn't you?"

Rainbow Dash snickered behind her hoof. "Knew it all along, pal. Kinda hard to ignore three sets of staring eyes, anyway..."

"Should we tell them?" Fluttershy winked at her.

"I think they might've figured it out, but what the hay? Might as well." Rainbow winked back at her.

"Oh, won't they be surprised we knew." Fluttershy giggled. "Oh...Rainbow Dash, there's something on your lips."

"Is that so?" Rainbow smirked lightly. "Wanna get it off for me?"

"Oh, yes. But actually...what are on your lips are..." The creamy yellow Pegasus leaned in, barely touching her mouth. "Mine." And then she pulled her down into another kiss.

The End


End file.
